Behind Bars
by Lunetta The Wind Goddess
Summary: Officer Charles Xavier is hunting down Erik Lensherr, a convicted felon on his third strike. Erik is cunning and provacative, stirring desires within Charles he has never known. Prison sex ensues. M for kinky sex, riots, murders, and Shaw. AU modern time.
1. Catching a Criminal

**This story has been eating at me for weeks and I just HAD to write it and take a small hiatus from my other stories. Erik is a repeat offender and Charles is the chosen cop that has to take him in. Will forbidden love find them? :D**

**Erik POV**

Erik growled as he was slammed against the hood of the police cruiser. The air whooshed from his lungs in one quick grunt. Officer Xavier had finally caught up to him, following Lensherr's robberies. They were quick and efficient. Lensherr managed to follow through with his felonies without harming anyone, but that hadn't stopped Charles. No, this was Lensherr's third offense and he was quite familiar with the justice system and knew he'd be doing some serious time after this newest arrest.

**Charles POV**

Charles hadn't meant to be so firm, but he didn't want to risk losing this criminal, not after the offender had slowly gained recognition through the police ranks and then rose to Charles' Wanted list. Once the officer saw a trail of blood that leaked down over the white hood of his cruiser, he gasped. But he fought of any feelings of sympathy and tightened his grip on the handcuffs he removed from his holster. He refused to feel bad for this evil-doer. He didn't like hurting people, but his father commended him for enlisting into the police force. He knew he could help people there, even though it was the offense side of helping people.

Somehow once he'd accidentally let him mind wander for such a split second, which was enough for the hardened criminal. Erik's elbow was suddenly in Charles' face and he was knocked back, but Charles didn't give up and he caught Erik's arm. The felon then pulled himself away, straining with the effort and slid right out of his grey sweatshirt and Charles frantically snatched the collar of his black tank top.

"Hold it right there!" Officer Xavier shouted with fury, knowing full well that Erik wouldn't comply.

**Erik POV**

Erik briefly choked against the collar of his dark shirt as the fancy cop brought him to his knees on the pavement.

"Fuck…" Erik gasped and his teeth embedded into the cotton. He was a mere half inch from getting the officer's gloved fingers. Once he heard the rip he jerked free. He tore the shirt in half and slammed his whole body into Charles' own, pinning him against the car. Erik smiled widely as the decorated officer let out a grunt and then gasped as Erik's other hand felt him up. The felon's hands grabbed everywhere, leaving Charles breathless, terrified, but more than anything, furious. Erik could see it in his eyes; he knew after tonight… he looked down at his name tag…. Charles Xavier would never stop hunting him.

"Wo ist dein Gewehr?" Erik snarled as he tore open his coat, looking for his gun. Charles just refused to meet his eyes as his black police hat with a checkered brim, fell from his head and onto the hood of the car. Charles let a yelp slip as Erik's hands dug deep into his pockets, front and back alike.

"Keine Waffe?" Erik snorted, "Welche Art von Polizist bist du?" Erik then unbuckled his holster, but still kept his thigh between Charles' legs. Erik just kept on smiling and pushed it up a tad higher, causing the officer to blush rather deeply. He dug through the contents of his holster and removed the second pair of cuffs, pepper spray, and his radio device. Erik dropped it to the ground and crushed it with his steel-toed boot. Charles' eyes widened as he held up the pepper spray.

"I wouldn't dare, your eyes are far too beautiful." And Erik sprayed it away into the air, giving off a puff of reddish ash-like smoke.

**Charles POV**

He wanted to scream, he felt utterly humiliated at the hands of the fucking criminal. Why didn't he call for backup? This was stupid, and he let his ego go to his head. He held hope since the not-so-smart Lensherr had smashed his radio, surely that would've brought his colleagues attention, but he may have underestimated Lensherr. Charles could feel his own face heat up as he felt Erik's hands across his arse and front, he didn't question Lensherr's motives, and he just wanted him away. The physical closeness of the other man was deafening. Both of his hands were bound with that stupid tank top he'd grabbed by the convict's left hand.

"Oh God!" Charles breathed hard and squirmed as he felt something harden between his legs, it wasn't him.

**Erik POV**

Before he could do anything else, he'd managed to get a hard on against the cop with pretty blue eyes and knew it. He couldn't stop himself; his tongue ran over the pale exposed white of Xavier's neck.

"Scmeckt wunderbar." Erik mused. His Mother language tended to take over and claim him, much like his desire. He knew something in him broke the first time he'd gone to jail. Before dinner, he had been bought and paid for without knowing it. That evening during shower time he'd been sodomized by three different inmates. The next two years he'd beaten and fought his way to the top, gaining some respect; he caused a series of riots that he'd intentionally set up all three men to die. Shaw had helped him kill each one without being traced. Now he hadn't been touched by anyone since, though he had been given propositions by the younger ones that found him attractive and he never turned them down and gave himself a reputation that led others to beg to be beneath him. He hadn't taken a woman since his destroyed marriage, and realized he had preferred men, cops… Once Charles' leg came up and clipped the side of his narrow cheek, he'd caught it. Taking full advantage of the cop with tousled brunette hair, he hiked that leg up over his bare shoulder and felt his unmistakable length get teased by the luscious muscle beneath the black fabric.

Charles said nothing as his baton came up like a silent savior and cracked against Lensherr's skull.

Before Erik could do anything else, his eyes rolled up as his world turned black and he slumped against the officer.

**Charles POV**

His blue eyes widened as his assaulter fell against him. He groaned as he started to slide down and Lensherr fell on top of him. He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned the felon over. He could now see his features and like most convicts, he had tattoos and many of them. The biggest one though, was a Shield of David. Charles found it a little funny that a man of a certain faith would do such a thing. He cocked his head slightly to the side as he looked at him a bit closer. The picture they had of him back at the office looked gaunt, but the real Erik E. Lensherr was completely different. His hair had a choppy finish with bangs that smoothed in one wave to the side and his shoulders were broad and inked with various hieroglyphic symbols that had piqued his interest. He had various Celtic symbols and crosses across his chest as well. Lensherr's face was angular at all sides: A prominent nose, angular jaw line, eyebrows that were almost perfectly straight. He could have been the perfection that Roman sculptors would have wanted. Charles didn't miss the dark hair that turned an almost shade of burgundy in the sunlight. He also saw that his lip was busted when he banged him against the car. He shook his head as he lifted Lensherr up from the waist and cuffed him. Charles may have been smaller than him, but he was tough and shoved him in the back of the cruiser.

**Erik POV**

The next few moments played through Erik's mind like watery images he couldn't grasp. He briefly remembered intense arousal and he could feel his pants become tented. He groaned as his head lolled back against the soft cushion headrest, then he suddenly knew where he was. His head leaned heavily against the window as he gasped for breath.

"wo nimmst du mich dieses Mal?" Erik asked, leaning heavily against the framed backseat, trying to get closer to the officer.

Charles just shook his head and his frown deepened as he stepped a little harder on the drive.

"wo nimmst du mich dieses Mal?" Erik said once more.

"Where are you taking me?" He said a little louder, this time in English so the officer could understand him.

"Jail... where else would I take you?" Charles' heavy English accent took Erik slightly by surprise, though they were in England so it shouldn't have, but it had.

"Keep it in your pants, would you?" Charles added. Erik's eyes widened slightly as he felt himself get harder, against his will… almost. He chuckled and spoke through the chain-like wall between them.

"Glad I got a pretty one this time." He made sure to breathe that last word out heavily, causing the officer's skin to become moist.

**Charles POV**

He tried not to notice everything about his newest criminal he'd caught, but it proved pointless. This man was determined to push him to the edge. Soon he would be back at the station with his partner, Raven. She would definitely want to know everything that went down with his latest conquers. One more was left on his list and he would make Detective soon enough, but he still would need more training and experience to do more high profile cases, thankfully Erik Lensherr was just that. He pretended that his nerves weren't on edge, his hands that were shaking so hard had made him clench the wheel ever tighter, and the gooseflesh that pricked over his skin beneath the gloves.

Once he saw the familiar façade of the building come into view he slammed on the brakes. Erik's temple hit the crosswire window with a loud thud and a sharp growl as he pulled his head back. Charles opened the door and wretched Erik to his feet and slammed his head against the trunk of the vehicle.

_Payback for practically molesting me…_ Charles angrily thought. There was even a head wound when he pulled him back and started walking him into the station. He noticed his busted lip and then wondered if he had been too rough on him…. _Nah._

Raven was the first to greet him once he strode through the double doors and she helped detain his newest prisoner. Erik was then booked in a holding cell, awaiting his trial.

"Too bad, he's a cutie." Raven smirked as Charles gave her a befuddled look and pulled her away from his paperwork and into her office.

"He almost raped me." Charles looked exasperated and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"What?" Raven's golden brown eyes widened.

"What did he do, did he pull your pants down or something?" She quickly grew louder.

"Pipe down, and no it wasn't like that, he didn't do that kind of thing." Charles' eyes were vividly blue and he was trying to calm down as he told her the story.

"He started fondling me and… taking my things, and… and…" Charles couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So he didn't try to… you know?" Raven's eyes got bigger.

"I don't know, but he was pressing against me and I felt his _thing_." Charles continued.

"Thing?" Raven questioned, "You mean his penis?" She started smiled and tried to hide her laughter.

"God stop, it's not funny darling." Charles shushed her as he removed his gloves that know reeked of sweaty convict.

"I wish my calls were catching hot guys like him." She laughed. "Why didn't you radio me?"

"He…uh… smashed it, I'll need a replacement." Charles admitted.

"I think he's German, that's what it sounded like." He added.

"Really?" Raven's eyes widened, "Oh and he's a foreigner?"

Charles rolled his eyes as he brushed off his dirty hat and tried fixing the dirty smudges on the brim.

"I'd let him fuck me against the car." Raven said with a sly grin, "Look at those muscles!"

"Raven!" Charles stifled a cry of protest and astonishment at his best friend's inane behavior.

"What he's cute, I would have spent a little more time 'catching' him." She laughed and let her hair out of its tight bun.

"Are you ready for a break soon?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I need to get out of here, it feels so cramped." Charles answered, "I have to get his name in the books and a quick interview and I'll meet you at the front ok?"

"Sure, see ya soon." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed out of her office.

Charles quickly went down the white corridor and peered in at Lensherr.

"You are hard to catch you know that?" Charles said.

"I'm aware… Did you get your money's worth?" He joked.

"You do realize this is your third offense right Lensherr?" Charles almost shouted at him in anger.

"Ja." He said. Charles thought about it and realized he had said yes; however, not in English which ticked Charles off a bit.

"Don't you have any remorse?" He asked, stunned.

"Nicht…" He paused, "No Charles… I don't."

The officer's eyes widened and he watched as Erik's hand reached through the bars and caressed his cheek. He pulled back in shock and touched his cheek, feeling the ghost of Erik's hand.

"S…Stop it." Charles didn't come off as convincing. Erik's half naked body smoothed out across the bars as he shamelessly lowered his hands past his waistband.

"Oh you're…Oh Lord." Charles blushed and turned his face away.

"So schuchtern Charles…" His breath hitched and Charles could make out the shape of a fist in his sweatpants.

"Shy…" He moaned as his hands moved faster. Charles bit the inside of his cheek; he knew he would have to check him for any weapons… Now he was doing _that?_

Charles sucked in a breath and unlocked the cell, causing Erik to fall back, but his legs were so long he'd caught his balance before he fell.

"So you're… interested?" Erik's German accent thickened at the last word. Charles said nothing as he pushed Erik against the wall and felt around his waistband for any weapons. He felt something smooth and pointed down the side of his waistband; no, not the waistband of his pants, but the waistband of his knickers.

_Shit!_ Charles tried not to say it out loud. His hands, now realizing that they were bare and he had taken off his white gloves, felt the sheer heat of Erik's body. He held his breath as his hands went low and pulled down his sweatpants. It was definitely a knife and Charles felt stupid that he hadn't done this before he had him in custody… _Oh right, he was fondling you, and then you became helpless._ Charles chased away the annoying thoughts and felt where it was secured and pulled it out from his thigh. He placed it in the back of his holster and continued looking. He'd found nothing else, but Erik's weight suddenly shifted and Charles could feel Erik's hot cock against his hand. Erik let out a hushed groan as Charles felt his pulse against his hand. The officer immediately withdrew his hand and pulled his pants back up and almost ran out of the cell block.

"Shit, fuck, oh my God, what the bloody hell, dammitfuckingshit!" He shouted at himself once he made it back to his office. He realized he was holding the knife tightly in one hand. He dropped it instantly, the heat of it from Erik's body; it clattered to the floor and he grabbed the corners of his desk.

"Fuck!" He hadn't sworn so much in his life, but this Erik started giving him too much trouble. He knew he had to switch and give him to someone else that could handle that kind of pressure.

He let go of the desk and picked up the knife, it was engraved.

_Blut und Ehre…_ What did that mean? He shook out of his coat and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform and went to the bathroom down the hall. Charles splashed water on his face and he tried to appear normal for the public, like hell he would let Lensherr break him.

He floored it past the holding cells and shot out the front door and went on his way to meet Raven, unsure of whether or not to tell Raven about what just happened or not.

**Erik POV**

He was so hard right now, it started hurting. He lusted for that cop; in fact it was almost too easy to rile him up. Erik's hands went in slow long strokes as his mind taunted him. Flashes of that cop with amazing eyes blinded him. Had he imagined those soft hands?

_No…_

Erik let out a low groan and grabbed the hilt and firmly squeezed. Images of Officer Xavier bent over the front desk and the appalled look of the woman at the front desk would wear as she watched Erik fuck him against the desk. His back was turned and he hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Mr. Lensherr?" A feminine voice broke his concentration. Erik forced his hands away and banged his head on the wall… _hard._

"Ja?" He answered in German, hoping to piss her off. He bit his hand and willed his erection away, enough that it wouldn't tend his pants anymore.

"What is it?" He turned around and met a woman wearing all white… Her hair was almost the same shade, but blonde. Erik stalked towards the bars and raised a brow at her.

"You have no attorney, is that correct?" She asked.

"Your point?" Erik's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Ms. Frost, the state has assigned me as yours." She answered.

"You're mine?" He laughed, causing her to roll her eyes.

"This is your third strike, is it not?" She asked.

"Yes… I'm aware." Erik leaned casually against the wall.

"Why do you do it?" Emma asked, "You haven't even been out for a year, why?"

"I have my reasons, unless you want to tell me about your dirty deeds I suggest you don't bother asking me about mine." Erik said.

"Fine… But know you have an appointment first thing in the morning. Do you think you'll fair tonight in the big cage?" She asked with a rather mocking tone.

"That cage is my family." Erik crossed his arms.

"Fine, sorry… But that's where you'll be until morning then." Emma smiled weakly.

"I can't do anything for you until then." She added. Erik gave her a swift nod as she left without a goodbye.

The moment seemed ruined now… But he still couldn't get the blue-eyed cop from his mind. If he started now, he wouldn't be able to stop. He certainly didn't want to walk into the prison yard with a stiff cock, which was like saying, _'come fuck me.' _

Erik didn't think so… Instead he waited for him to come back and transfer him to the closest prison, the one he'd previously been in of course. He gotten a poor excuse of a lunch and he plainly didn't give a shit and ate it in less than a minute, he would need his strength.

**Charles POV**

He bit his fingernails as he waited for Raven to emerge from the bathroom. He had no idea where to start.

"Hey Charles." She smiled as she made it to the table.

"Raven… I'm so glad to see you… Umm he did it again." Charles could feel his cheeks burn as he started his tale of… whatever it was supposed to be.

"What?" She exclaimed, "and I missed it?" She huffed.

"I had to frisk him, but he started touching himself and… Oh God I don't know what to do and I felt his… thing on my hand and I felt something and I wasn't supposed to Raven!" He cupped his mouth shut.

"Calm down boy, start from the beginning…" She paused, "Ok so he was master bating in front of you?" Her own cheeks started turning a hint of pink, though in comparison to Charles' almost red cheeks.

"Then you had to frisk him, he made you cop a feel and you heard him groan?" Her eyes sparkled with interest.

"It's not right Raven, and I'm not gay." Charles sounded exasperated.

"Really?" She looked at him, "You always seemed the type to me, no offense."

"None taken…" He said glumly. He frowned as he looked at the menu. All his could think about were those tatted neck and linebacker shoulders… the short crop of his hair that always looked strangely perfect, and his hot… long…thick…

"Wiener?" Charles said aloud, "Sounds good right now." He bit his lip, Did he really say that out loud?

"Oh yeah… I want one too." She smiled a little too wide.

They ordered together and Charles insisted that he'd pay. They ate partially in silence and Charles certainly didn't think about anything raunchy as he brought the obscenely large bratwurst to his mouth.

Raven watched him in earnest, enjoying the way his lips wrapped around the wiener. He had paid her no mind as he ate his lunch. She eyed him and kept smiling and she then started to eat hers.

"Chips?" She handed her fries to him, while he started to half them. They finished and talked about what they had planned for the weekend.

"So I have the beach party I was wanted to do, and hoping you'd come." She smiled and hoped he'd say yes.

"Why not, I have no other plans to do, so yes… but please don't set me up on any more dates, work is hard enough right?" Charles answered.

"Ok, and I won't do that again… but do try and make friends would you?" Raven asked.

"Yes I will… Agreed." He laughed with her and she got a call on her radio.

"Hey I got to go, I'll see you later ok?" Raven announced as she folded her napkin and left.

Charles paid for the ticket and got outside into his squad car. He waited until he could hear his own radio crackle to life. He tuned it until he got his partner's frequency.

"Raven, you there?" He asked.

"Yep, loud and clear, I just have a domestic dispute or something going on."

"Do you need some back up?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, just in case." She added.

Charles stomped on the gas and swung violently across the intersection. He was known throughout the precinct as the most dangerous driver and everyone refused to get into the same squad car as he, and Raven was granted her own vehicle. He smiled as he flashed on his cruiser lights and sirens. Now the road was clear, he stepped so hard he could feel the carpet on his heel as he propelled the car forward.

**Erik POV**

He could hear the radios all around the building; he hadn't even been brought into the interrogation room and gotten a record of the event of his robbery.

He frowned at the plain wall and he missed the action. He had been so close to tempting his favored cop. Kissing… almost, but a gasp and the feel of his soft hand was just enough to sate him for the evening. He hadn't heard him come in until he felt his hot breath on his neck.

"Xavier?" He said in a mused voice. He heard a small huff of displeasure and knew it to be true.

"Back so soon, did you me miss so much?" He turned slightly. Charles turned him around and slapped him across the face. Erik's eyes widened and then he smiled as Charles cuffed him and clicked them far tighter than he should have, causing Erik to wince.

"So rough now… aren't you?" Erik taunted him; he even went as far as to press his backside into Charles' front. Without think, Charles slapped him again, but missed and got him on the arse instead. Erik jumped and Charles didn't miss the gasp that rose from his prisoner.

"Sorry!" Charles said before he could stop himself, he had no idea that Erik was grinning from ear to ear. Charles walked him to the front desk, where Erik had thought about fucking him over earlier that day. The lady at the front was big and looked like the sheer perfection of a bitch.

_Perfect…_ Erik thought about what her reaction would be.

Charles leaned over the desk and caught him smirking, but once he met Charles' eyes the smile quickly died. Charles brushed it off and walked him through the now dark parking lot and set him in the backseat.

"Since you aren't new to the system, I'll be driving you." He kept a calm face almost through the entire drive.

Once they were at the center Erik could already hear shouts he'd recognized. Charles' posture stiffened and Erik could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Everything's going to be alright." He assured him. Charles wondered why he was trying to make him feel better; he wasn't the one about to be thrown in jail.

Erik was let into the yard as Charles started the paperwork. Erik saw that the night had quickly enveloped most of everything, but he knew where he was supposed to go. He went over to the southern side of the yard and met Shaw. His gaze trailed up and down his frame.

"They didn't give you a shirt?" He laughed.

"Nicht…" Erik smiled back. Shaw smiled wider.

"I've missed you…Dear Erik." He held out his hand and Erik took it and stood behind him. He patrolled his portion of the yard for any new arrivals that would try to knife any of the older returning inmates, and try to gain a reputation.

"My cell… tonight, and don't be late." Shaw ordered. Erik felt a jolt of pleasure at the thought. He felt the anticipation build. He wasn't sure if would be thinking about Shaw or not, more than likely he'd be thinking of Charles… Fucking Charles Xavier… He tensed as he realized he wouldn't be able to make it to his cell… He had to go to a placement center afterwards.

"Fuck…" He tore off a nail between his teeth.

"I won't be able to, showers instead?" He raised a brow. Shaw smiled at him and nodded.

Erik walked the length of the yard and went to the fence and watched Charles get into his cruiser. He stared at him like a wolf. He couldn't help himself; he waited until he was certainly looking and blew him a kiss.

**Shall I continue this? I'm not sure if I should or not, review and let me know if you guys want more ok. **


	2. Shaw's Orders, and Erik's Desires

**Charles POV**

Charles shut down the office and he pulled his dirty gloves from his desk drawer and folded them into his pocket. His placed his hat on his matted hair. Never had he ever had a day like this, he was hoping that it wouldn't be anything permanent. He slung his holster over his shoulder and walked out of the front building. Once over the steps he rubbed the back of his neck and went to his unmarked car. The long drive home made him feel even wearier. He slumped down into the front seat and fell asleep in his driveway. It was a rather fitful sleep that left him breathless.

_Erik's hands were touching him, leaving scorching trails of heat. Charles could feel himself stiff and trapped in a cell, Erik Lensherr's cell. The German man strode wide circles around him, inspecting him, while his other hand stroked himself with each step. He looked rather average down there, but when he was hard, he was a force to be reckoned with, Charles knew that now. Charles was stripped of everything and Erik's calloused rough hands gripped his hips, forcing him to thrust his hips against Erik's. Charles' head tossed back and Erik claimed his throat with his teeth. Erik's hands were touching him everywhere, he was lifted into the convict's naked lap and Erik's hands probed him. Kneading fingers worked magic inside him, bringing him there. Charles cried out as Erik drew in two more digits. Erik turned him down to the bed and all Charles felt was pure pleasure. Erik was moving inside him. He could feel Erik's pulse throbbing inside him. Charles cried out as both of Erik's hands came down a stroked him firmly, faster and faster…_

"Aahh!" Charles cried out loud as he wetted the sheets beneath him. Rolls of desire coiled in him released and sent wave after wave of agonizing pleasure. Charles hadn't known desire to become this intense. His whole body shook with aftershocks. He took a moment to gather where he was. He didn't remember going to bed, Raven must have stopped by and helped him. Then his thoughts scattered as he heard a familiar knock at the door.

"Charles are you ok in there?" She asked.

"I'm uh… fine I just had a bad dream." Charles huffed, and bad it was… He had shamelessly given himself to Lensherr… a felon… his case…

"Oh no… this isn't happening Charles!" He scolded himself and realized that his own hands were in his pants.

"Shit!" He grumbled to himself. This wasn't good either, he'd never done this before even when he was awake and now he suddenly got the notion? Charles immediately ran to the bathroom in hopes of removing everything sticky from himself. He scrubbed away his sin beneath the tap. He freaked out when she met him at the door.

"Why are you so edgy this morning?" She asked.

"N…Nothing everything's fine…just had an emergency bathroom!" He trudged past her, narrowly avoiding a collision.

Today was going to be a tough one…

**Erik POV**

Erik's night wasn't much different that Charles' own. All Erik could remember was how hard he'd gripped the bars and then sounded out a loud jolt of animal pleasure as Shaw fucked him. It didn't happen often, but it was some kind of love that he repaid in full. Shaw had helped him when he was eighteen and helpless, every now and then Shaw would request this, Erik didn't care, all he wanted was that hard center pulsing and intense building heat that drove him over the edge, dirtying the bars with his essence, in which he did. Shaw was the only one that owned him and he knew it. He was free to have anyone he pleased, but unfortunately that was now out of his grasp. That morning Shaw and his new recruits had a job to do. Erik sat uncomfortably on his thin bed; Shaw had done a number on him last night. He paid it no mind as he instructed a young Alex and Sean, barely eighteen to keep watch and keep the guards distracted while the older ones did what they must. Erik had heard of Azazel and his tattoos that branded his skin a deep red, much like the devil and that had intimidated many inmates away from him. Shaw hired him on the spot. He didn't want to lose any of the young ones; Erik had laid his claim on Alex while Shaw had taken Sean. Though neither of them had actually had fucked either of them, but it had prevented others from making passes at them. Sean was a tad more feminine, with his red hair and boyish face, had attracted attention, but Shaw ended up stabbing the other man at lunchtime with his plastic spoon. He had left him with a scar to remember to never touch what was rightfully his. Sean gloated for a week. Erik had tried slow careful advances on Alex so he could slowly gain his interest, but the kid would get so flustered and nervous Erik would have to back down after a short and sensual kissing session; Shaw seemed to be the only one that Erik could get his rocks off without his right hand. He let his mind go to the task at hand. Sean was to cover the East wing while Alex took the North wing. They would need a distraction and Erik didn't want them to beat down or bludgeoned by the police batons so their tasks were simple and ask for help and describe some sort of problem that would distract the guards.

Erik's task though had been the most difficult. He had to make his way through three security gates and sixteen officers and get to the closed off ward. Shaw had gotten word that there had been a child molester in their prison and simply wouldn't have it. Erik shuddered at the thought. The man had taken a child and she'd gone missing for two days and she was only five.

_Fucking five years old!_ Erik bared his teeth as they called for the lights to go out. He had a lot of planning to do for the morning and they would have to strike right after breakfast when there was little security and in broad daylight. He shared a cell with Janos and Alex while Shaw, Azazel, and Sean had the one next to theirs. Janos had even given him a new tattoo during the night, a great white across his shoulders. This only helped his nickname, 'Great White' and Erik knew that it seemed racist, but he had no other choice and stick to the whites in prison, that was just how it was, but since he'd been gone they had been integrated, much to his pleasure. He didn't like them separate by color, that put them at odds and they were slightly outnumbered, but now… They ruled the fucking yard. His back ached from the needlework, but it was a perfect predator, much like himself. It was his smile that gave him the name rather than the color of his skin; nevertheless the name stuck and no one called him Erik except Shaw. Janos would set wax paper and burn it over a lighter and mix it with urine in order to get the ink. It seemed to gross out others, but that was how it was done in prison and no one seemed to mind. Erik got more information from Azazel about their newest hit.

"She was only five… but she did survive the encounter." He accent was Russian and it didn't take long for Erik to catch on.

"Он отделался легким" Azazel said in fluent Russian. Erik nodded in agreement.

"He did get off easy… Not for long." Erik smiled his fearsome smile and tipped his knife towards him in a salute.

"Blut und Ehre." He grinned and tucked it into his pillow away safe for the morning. As soon as breakfast was over, they would make their move. Azazel was instructed directly not to harm any of the officers, they didn't want him to get on death row, so he simply obliged.

Erik took his walk around the front cellblock waiting for the morning officer assigned to their wing would release them for breakfast.

Once they were in the lunch line Erik had knocked another inmate away from Alex. He took a few hits to the face but knocked the other man out with one punch and spit blood on his crumpled form. He then tucked his hand into the back of Alex's belt, firmly grabbing it, letting everyone know that he belonged to Great White. Alex blushed and grabbed his food and went to Shaw's table.

"Herr Doktor…" Erik greeted him by his prison name and sat Alex down while he waited for the others to arrive. They all began eating quickly, while covering their food like bandits. It was a war zone and food would get stolen by the stronger inmates and leaving the younger ones more defenseless and weak. Erik watched out for his own and he gave Alex his apple and milk. Erik had no need for it today.

With a curt nod from Shaw, Great White was on his way to do the deed. His features were calm and calculating, but inside his mind was a maelstrom of incidents gone wrong. He saw that his table cleared almost instantly after his departure. His nerves shook him to the core and his excitement rose. The only thing that could relate to this sheer sense of excitement and arousal was that pretty-eyed cop he had almost fucked against the squad car.

_Wonder where you work little lass, maybe come to me…_ he thought. He could feel his arousal heighten with each step. He blood was on fire, he could feel it raging in his veins. His prestigious weapon was too precious to waste on a monster like Casey Munroe… the child molester. Erik would show him what a real monster looked like. He stopped briefly for Janos' ink and dipped the napkin from breakfast in it. He then stuck it in his mouth and tried not to inhale the vapors.

Great White had managed to make it all the way down the hallway without being noticed, it was almost too easy. He pulled out the makeshift weapon that included a fork, knife and two rubber bands burned together, still warm in his waistband. He pulled it out and climbed the wall of his cell.

The sudden thump of feet had awoken Casey and he hadn't even registered Great White's presence before it was too late. Erik straddled his hips and plunged the napkin to stifle his screams of help.

"Rache…" He raised the knife and struck it deep into his arm, fuck Shaw's orders; he wanted this man to suffer. He wanted to sodomize the man with the fucking knife and show him what it felt like for the little girl he'd hurt, but on a scale far worse. Erik pulled back his flexible weapon and dug it into his eye socket. Erik was hard with excitement and knocked his face with a clenched fist, taking teeth with it.

"Bitch!" He hissed at the man cowering beneath him.

"You like the feeling ja?" He stabbed him in the gut this time, turning his wounds from superficial to fatal. Erik lost his sanity for a few minutes as he repeatedly stabbed him until his hand became a blur. He took his contract hits rather seriously. Blood sprayed from the walls and he was a complete wreck. After the form beneath him stopped moving he kicked him until he was out of breath. He got up, roused from this dark act of justice and unzipped his fly and pissed on Casey's corpse. He had no respect for a malicious crime that involved children. After spitting on him and pulling off his shirt and stuffing it inside his largest flesh wound. Now the only blood that remained was over his shoulders and his neck. He looked over in the mirror and washed his face. Erik then cleared out his cell of anything worthy of taking, a porn magazine of actual women that looked over eighteen seemed unusual, but he took it anyway. Erik needed something from his body to prove to Shaw he had done the killing himself. He looked over and saw a tattoo of a little girl on his left arm. This angered Erik and he pulled out a lighter and burned the area where the tattoo was and he then cut out the dehydrated flesh. H smiled as he climbed back up the gate. Another man that was held in the same ward peeked over and watched him land back down. He was so frightened he said nothing as Erik stared him down.

"Great White will come for you too…in time." He tapped his head with a finger as he left through the gate's clearance. Getting through was easy, it was getting back out that proved difficult. He swore he'd seen those familiar blue eyes a second ago. His heart leapt in his chest as he dashed through the second gate. But he was tackled as he made it past the third.

"Fucking pig!" He shouted over his shoulder. He growled again as he was slammed against the wall.

"I was just taking a stroll sir, I swear." He said rather unconvincingly.

"You're going back to my ward." The officer said. Erik's ears pricked as he heard that God forsaken England accent, his cop, his Charles had him against the wall. Erik couldn't help but laugh at the sheer unexpected impossibility of the situation. He was so full of excitement and joy he laughed harder as he was thrown to the ground and cuffed.

"Oh I know you missed me libeling." Erik turned his head and met those soft entrancing blue eyes. His got hit in the face with that same baton that had taken his freedom back.

"I come to see how you fair in the morning and you've been caught red-handed…literally!" He whispered angrily in his ear.

"Oh, got me so hard for you officer." The German panted as he pulled him up.

"You know, you sure enjoy slamming me against the wall so much, I think you enjoy it." He added with a manic laugh. Erik was walked through the cellblock and he could hear his name be shouted and praised for his deed. He looked towards Shaw and saw him clapping.

"Great White!" They shouted and bellowed. Erik felt pride take over and his shark grin appeared as he was taken into the interrogation room.

"What were you doing in there…Erik?" Officer Xavier snapped.

"You can't be traced, there were no cameras in the area and you managed to past the blind spot…" He added.

Erik folded his cuffed hands and licked the red from one of his fingers.

Charles stiffened slightly, _was that blood? Oh my God it is!_

"Why did you do it, he was an inmate like you?" Charles went straight to business. Erik leaned over the table and hovered over Charles, his frame enveloped Charles' own.

"I am not like him…" He warned, "I don't fuck little children." Erik's gaze grew dangerous. Charles hadn't expected this, but to his own surprise he approved of the heinous act, in was in his morals. He hated locking up the child molesters, they always got free and kept doing the same thing and he felt it justified the means of killing them. Erik smiled as he saw recognition cross over Charles' features.

"So you approve of my acts, yes?" His accent thickened, making it slightly more difficult for Charles to follow.

"This never happened, and I was never here and I found you in the yard." Charles slammed his baton down against the table and rose. Erik did a second later.

"What do you plan to do with that?" His eyebrows rose and he had a knowing smile.

"Nothing… pervert." Charles grimaced and holstered his weapon. Erik leaned over the table and took a big whiff of him, making sure to groan as he did it. He watched as the officer shuddered and pulled open the door and released him to solitary confinement where Erik would have to stay for seventy-two hours.

"Sure beats two more years…" He told himself.

Charles always came to mind, even now… Oh how that officer loved to take him down to the dirt. If Charles were in lockup, he surely would fuck up anyone fifteen leagues away just to have him. Maybe get him to kill a man… Convincing Charles wouldn't be very difficult. It had shocked Erik that Charles would've done the same thing to Casey. When they strip-searched him, they had found the skin, but Charles just tucked it away in his pocket. He knew Charles was up to something, and maybe favored him just a bit more than his other cases. He was released early today, thanks to Charles.

Erik was even more obliged to help Charles with his virginity problem even more, now that he was helping him and doing these favors.

**Charles POV**

He clenched the wall of solitary confinement on the opposite side of the door. He was hyperventilating; Erik had been so close to kissing him over the table. Charles touched his lips and imagined Erik's there. He couldn't stand being apart from him for long, had to see if his was ok. Charles had heard horror tales of solitary confinement and worried for Erik. He opened the door and took him out a few minutes later after a rash decision. Erik was slammed against the wall, but facing him… Charles hadn't meant to do that. Erik's bright gray-green eyes looked at him mischievously. Before Erik could stop himself, he leaned in and met those soft pillow lips of Charles'. Erik greedily tongued him and grabbed his hands with his restricted cuffed ones. Charles let out a moan as Erik's teeth pulled at his lower lip.

_This was sooo wrong…_

Erik was already hard and eager for him. He stopped from scaring the tense officer away with his advances. He decided then to just nuzzle Charles' neck and kissed a trail down his collar.

"Erik…This can't I have to st-" Charles was cut off by a mind blowing kiss. Erik's tongue claimed his mouth again. Charles pressed himself against Erik, finding that he was already hard, causing him to gasp.

"This is illegal… fraternizing with…" He said between kisses, "the…enemy." Erik's arms went over Charles' shoulders in one swift move. He felt the officer tense slightly, still not quite trusting him. Erik wanted him to though. Charles' could feel Erik's legs wrap around his torso and straddle his hips. Charles leaned him harder against the wall, briefly giving into his desires. Until they heard footsteps he pulled out of Erik's grasp. He heard shouts and Erik was beneath him, arms still around his neck.

"Hey!" Charles heard shouting.

"Do you need assistance?" The officer asked Charles.

"No… he's not fighting me." Charles said as he Erik looked up at him with wide lustful eyes in wonder.

"Come on, time to get up." Charles pulled Erik to his feet and the arousal in his pants was evident. He snickered as Charles started walking him back to his cell. The other guard kicked at Erik as Charles walked him down the corridor. Charles tried to pull him back in time.

"Faggot!" The other cop yelled at him, this only caused Erik to smile broader. He wanted to force the cop on his knees and say 'suck it' but Erik somehow thought that would have made Charles a tad jealous.

Charles walked him back to his cell and he heard whistles and obscene hand gestures that mimicked a fist in the air. Charles reddened as he placed Erik back in the cell.

"Wh… What happened to you eye?" Charles was curious, trying to pretend they didn't just have mouth sex against a wall that almost led to real sex and Erik would have bottomed, that shocked Charles.

"Just a minor altercation at breakfast is all." Erik eyed him through the bars, smiling once more. Charles smiled a small one back, noticing that Erik's smile resembled a shark's.

"I hope you'll be ok for now." Charles reached out a hand past the bars and brushed Erik's bangs aside.

Erik leaned into the touch; whistles from around the joining cells grew louder. Charles noticed that the cuffs were still on his wrists and he then pulled out his key. Erik held out his wrists and flicked his tongue over his lips, testing Charles.

With a click and a shaky breath he released Erik's hands, slower than he should have, which incited more whistles.

"Got a soft spot for Great White?" a voice shouted, probably Sean's. Erik smiled as a flustered Charles went down through the office doors.

**Erik POV**

"So the cop… he's yours?" Shaw asked.

"Mine…" Erik's tone was forward and direct. Shaw simply nodded and said.

"How unfortunate… such pretty eyes too." He smiled at him.

Erik knew there would be a fight in the yard pretty soon, since he had claimed the cop, and killed Casey. He looked forward to it. Right before lunch he was lifting thirty pound barbells in both hands, since there was little else to do. Erik had put on an extra five pounds of muscle one a single day and was proud of it, it would be twenty by the end of two weeks.

Alex had been found out, and Erik finally knew why he got so nervous whenever he made a pass at him. Erik was kind and never got forceful with the young ones, but he protected them like a king. Alex had a fondness for a man named Armando, which everyone called Darwin.

"So you prefer chocolate?" Erik snickered as he continued lifting the barbells. Alex gave a shy smile and said he was a DL.

"Good… hope you enjoy yourself." Erik smiled wider. He missed having books; they were the only thing he had when he was young. He wondered if Charles had any, he seemed the type. He would have to make an arrangement during visiting hours.

**Charles POV**

He couldn't believe he was capable of losing himself like that. He had gone stiff against him and felt Erik's erection against his own. The orange jumpsuit Erik wore was pulled halfway down and made it difficult to hide his arousal. Charles was luckier and had black pants that hid it. The only person that may have known was Erik, who felt his brush against his own. Charles couldn't believe he had fallen for Erik, if that's what it was… Maybe it was just lust, but Charles couldn't get Erik from his mind. He sat in the front seat of his cruiser and banged his head against the seat.

"Fuck!" He yelled at himself. He felt humiliated and stupid. He knew he shouldn't have touched him and pulled him down to the ground like that. He certainly didn't notice how Erik's voice changed once he realized that it was Charles on top of him. He knew he would have to meet him during visiting hours to figure out if he would plead guilty or not. Charles knew the evidence was stacked against him and it scared Charles. He wondered if he would want to get out and maybe be with Charles; he only hoped that Erik wouldn't be caught for the murder. Charles would try his best to get the heat off Erik so he wouldn't get caught.

**Erik POV**

Once they made it out to the yard, Erik was on edge. He waited for anyone to come at him, but to his surprise no one had. Erik saw the familiar vehicle by the gate and floored it. In ten long strides he was there.

"Officer!" He shouted with a smile. Charles turned and walked towards him, the wind tousling his hair. His hat blew off ad he chased after it, bent over and retrieved it while Erik gawked.

"Nice arse." He smiled at him. Charles was nervously biting his lip as he walked back over to him, the sun blaring in his eyes making them far brighter. Erik stuck his long tongue at him, testing him. Charles blushed deeper and wanted to kiss him, badly. Erik walked to the corner and Charles followed him on the other side where there was a blind spot from the cameras, of course Erik knew where it was.

"You want this… I know you do." Erik walked and grabbed the chain link fence.

"Yes ok!" Charles shouted, "I didn't think it was possible and now I've fucked everything up!" He shouted at Erik.

"Walking around and throwing yourself at me stupid!" Charles fumed. He was pissed and he couldn't stop the words anymore. The past two days poured from him and he'd had enough.

"Stop harassing me, and leave me alone!" Charles hissed. He didn't know himself right now.

"You want me to take you between the fence?" Erik sly response made Charles blush and gape at him, openmouthed.

"I'd like to feel that pretty mouth too." He clenched the fence tighter and leaned closer.

"Kiss me again…libeling." Erik asked, pleading against the fence.

Charles leaned in and met him, feeling the cold metal around his face as Erik's slender fingers reached for him through the fence, curling in his hair. Erik kissed him much harder this time and Charles could taste copper. He breathed hard into the kiss and Erik thrusted his hips into the fence.

"Oh how cumbersome this fence is." Erik teased and pulled at one of Charles' uniform buttons. Charles gasped and pulled back, while Erik tore the button from his uniform and stuck it in his mouth.

"I have another appointment I must go to; I'll be back during visiting hours okay?" Charles stumbled over the blacktop and made it back to his car.

_He was doomed… _


	3. The Riot of Love

**Erik POV**

He stared as Charles drove away. Thoughts of banging him plagued his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have resisted so much or keep his thievery down to a 'T' then maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught…

_I would have never found you Charles…_

He thought to himself.

"Something big is going down tomorrow night Erik." Shaw escorted him back to there are of the yard. He walked Erik there to avoid any confrontations, no one would dare touch Shaw, and he was like the Godfather of the yard. Erik complied as he barked orders with each convict.

Erik knew once Shaw found out that there was a whole cellblock for the pedophiles, they were doomed. Shaw wouldn't have any of it and Erik knew they planned to thwart the system and start a riot. Erik knew that there were many dangers during riots. He had to stay wary during times like these since it was almost too easy for a rival gang member to pick out the toughest one of them, Shaw or himself, and get slain and beaten to death. Erik had to be at a constant vigilance for the whole pack for the next couple of days.

He did admit, it saddened him to see Charles go, but he had to find out what shifts he would be pulling, that way he could make sure he would be out of harm's way. Erik sucked on the end of a cigarette and chatted with Azazel about gay marriage.

"I can't believe its legal now." He said.

"I know right?" Erik laughed.

"In Vermont…" He took another pull from it then flicked it to the ground.

"Would you ever get married?" Azazel asked him.

"When the time is right and I have the right man." Erik smiled.

**Charles POV**

He freaked and couldn't believe how badly he wanted him. That stupid party was on the beach tonight.

"Who the fuck has a Halloween beach party?" He huffed to himself as he skidded across three lanes of traffic.

"Hey!" Raven's voice erupted from his radio.

"What is it love?" Charles picked up seconds later.

"I got a problem with this guy, I can't get back to my car and the taser isn't affecting him." Raven's voice sounded frantic. Charles screeched the tires and headed to beat two, where their district was.

"I'm on my way!" Charles flew through traffic like a jet engine. He was at Raven's side in minutes and he slammed on the brakes and almost glided across the hood, shotgun in hand.

Raven smiled as he came into view.

Charles held up the gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"I'm not afraid to use this or get fired by using it on you, asshole!" Charles pushed the barrel until the other man was reduced to tears.

By the time they made it back to the station, no one would believe him…

By the time they arrived with the third man for the day, Charles was exhausted. He flopped into the chair and looked at the wall, trying to avoid the crepe paper stranded across every surface of the building in black and orange. He didn't want to go to the party, but he had to be nice and buck up and take care of Raven so he had to go.

All he could think about was Erik…

"I'm stuck Raven…" Charles admitted.

"I think I'm in love with him…" Raven's eyes widened.

"It's only been two days!" She almost shouted.

"So, you went out with Alex or Sean and claimed your love for them the day you met them… the same day too, I think." Charles laughed, poking fun at her.

"So what, Hank is different, but a girl can have some fun right?" She smiled. Charles gathered his things and waited for Raven to finish cleaning up her office when he pulled out the gloves. He inhaled their scent and it hit him like a ton of bricks… They smelled like Erik's sweat-soaked skin the day he caught him.

Charles almost cried when he wanted to lie down next to him, just wake up and have him be there. He knew it would be at least two years before he could get him out. Maybe he could get him on good behavior and maybe out that much faster. He would have to see him later, after the party and give him some things to do, that would keep him busy and out of trouble.

He just had to make it through the party…

**Erik POV**

He watched carefully as another inmate made a pass at Alex… He briefly thought about intervening, but one look at Shaw and he stopped and observed.

Alex was like an unstoppable force. One moment a hand was in his arse, seconds later the man was flying across the room.

Erik smiled, since Alex was in a way… his pupil. He took another pull from a new cigarette; he knew that he was burning through them faster than he intended, but thoughts of that blue-eyed brunette shot up his nerves. It would only be one mealtime before visiting hours started.

"Hey Devil." Erik turned towards Azazel and stared at his reddened skin from the demonic tattoos he'd gotten day one in the cage.

"Sup?" He asked, taking a pull of a cigar, probably from Shaw… Godfather… Erik quickly corrected himself, even in his thoughts.

Alex came back over to their post and Erik offered him a cigarette with his infamous shark smile. Alex looked up at him and nervously took it.

"I'm not going to fuck you… Do I need to repeat myself?" Erik laughed. Alex just reddened and smiled shyly. It seemed strange since a minute ago he was punching blood out of someone's face. Erik would have to look into the guy's profile and dig some dirt up on him. He needed to be more observant so he could avoid any more fights with the guy; what if he had friends?

_Everyone has them…even the rapists. _Erik thought.

He growled as he made it across and suddenly the sirens started wailing. He stood bolt upright and looked around frantically. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He just hadn't anticipated another attack so soon.

Erik ran over in front of Sean, their weakest link, Alex seemed to be able to hold his own and was placed near Azazel. He could see the flame of bright red hair, he was behind Shaw. Erik stopped running, but before he could do anything all he could hear were his allies… friends calling him by his name, his real name…

None of them had ever called him that before and he knew he was in deep shit…

Erik snapped around and saw nothing, no his attacker wouldn't go for something so easy. Before he could turn he was attacked at both flanks, he could see Shaw shouting and heading towards him.

"No!" Erik snapped at him, no one had ever yelled at the Godfather before, at least not in public. Shaw stood complacent.

Erik staved off four of their hits; he couldn't even get identities of his attackers. Shaw and the others would soon find out.

Erik's teeth were bared as he pulled out _Blut und Ehre_ and swiped it over an arm. He lashed out with such fury; he hadn't felt the knife go in.

Erik fought and maimed every one of them. He didn't want to kill any of them since he didn't wish for more time. Though the knife marks would seem familiar to the guards, more than likely.

Shaw stood and looked proudly at his monster. Erik stumbled to the other side of the fence before the riot police entered the domain. Erik hadn't been the only one fighting, he guessed. He could count two other bodies; neither were recognizable to Erik so he shook it off for now. He didn't intend on pulling the fight all on his own, but he didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed.

The guards didn't notice as he shrugged off his grey sweatshirt to cover the blood that started pooling around his wife beater tank top. He took shallow breaths, thankful that it was just a flesh wound.

Shaw was the first one to his side, careful not to be too quick so he wouldn't catch anyone's notice. The riot police weren't as brutal as the last time they'd been here. Erik has suffered two bruised ribs and a black eye, but they didn't seem interested in him this time. They must've guessed that the two dead ones had caused it.

Erik was ushered inside where he sucked it up and feigned to be ok. After a checkup with a glove in his mouth and rather intense frisk, they were sent back to their cellblock, it was there were Erik had collapsed in Shaw's arms.

Something leather was placed in Erik's mouth and he bit down… hard as he could.

He hissed and tears burned through his vision and darkened a bit as he felt pure ethanol pour into his side.

"Keep it clean Azazel." He could hear Shaw saying. He could also feel someone petting through his damp sweaty hair. They all took care of their own… Erik felt to his knees and then Shaw set him upright on the bed.

"Keep him awake." Sean whimpered, "I don't think it's good if he falls asleep." Before Erik could register anything he felt a harsh slap to his face, forcing a grunt from his throat. He recognized the slap that belonged to Shaw. It was heavy handed and usually hit something else besides his face, but he couldn't even think straight anymore.

Another sharp slap resounded in Erik's ears.

He focused on the pain burning his face and tried like hell not to pass out.

"Come on Great White!" Alex shouted at him. Erik slowly started to come back to. Shaw was kissing his cheeks fervently and clapped him on the cheek. Erik gasped as the pain subsided in his abdomen. He hadn't anticipated a knife wound, but it didn't stop him.

**Charles POV**

He knew that Halloween was practically over, but he was still freaking out about what to wear. He knew Raven would expect him to wear something… anything. All he really wanted to wear was nothing and show up at Erik's cell, clad in nothing but his utility belt and checkered hat.

"Oh God, what am I thinking?" He scolded himself. Never had he been this loose with his thoughts.

He shook his hands and pulled out a pair of board shorts that were blue in color.

"Beach party… in October?" He hissed and grabbed a turtleneck that was black.

In England it was always cold at the beach, but this seemed outrageous. He thought about stopping by to bring Erik something. It was the holidays after all.

What on Earth would Erik want from him… besides his body? Charles chewed his lip as he looked around his horrendous flat. Kit was a wreck, but he declared it as an organized mess. He looked through his books and found a few interesting ones that he thought Erik may like.

Romance novels… Where on Earth could he even remember finding them? He laughed as he looked at the covers which were pink and purple and displayed chests that reminded him of Erik's.

Before Charles could do anything he heard his cell phone ring.

"Raven?" He answered, he would have to meet her new beau, Hank McCoy.

"yeah, I need you here in like five minutes?" She sounded cheerful and Charles could hear laugher and loud music on the other line.

"Okay." He hung up and sighed. He loved his friend, but they were complete opposites. Where Raven would prefer to have a big outlandish party, he would rather spend the night in, curled up with a good book.

After throwing on some longer grey shorts, he grabbed his keys and headed out.

It didn't take long to get to the party, but Charles frowned as he started out the windshield. He feigned happiness and put on his party smile.

Raven was ecstatic and he was already shaking Hank's hand. Charles was surprised once he realized how much they had in common. He was happy with her newest choice… He was a much better choice than the anger management Alex and suspicious Sean.

Charles talked rather enthusiastically about genetic disposition and how far the human genome had advanced into the twenty-first century.

He was handed drink after drink by Raven and some guys he didn't know. Before long, he was floozy and wasted. He noticed that the colors had changed drastically the drunker he got. The day quickly changed to night and Charles found himself snuggled up to an enigmatic hottie.

"Name's Charles, nice to meet you." He chuckled.

Somewhere along the line, Charles found out that his name was Logan and he tasted like spirits and wine cooler.

It was Raven's turn for the jaw drop. Charles hadn't expected anything to happen, but he was kissing him goodbye with any remorse or phone call back.

**Erik POV**

He had unfortunately expected Charles to be there during visiting hours, but to no avail. Now he just felt stupid lying there in the top bunk. He listened to Shaw's new ideas that were derived from today's shocking event. He had taken a deep breath and a pull from a joint that Sean had managed to get, how he wasn't quite sure, nor did he care.

All his focus was centered on staying relaxed and high until lights out. He didn't care much for the green leaves, but only when it was necessary, like now.

He relaxed and started to drift, but then Shaw's "mothering" hand was against his face again, leaving a bright red mark in its wake.

"Fuck!" He growled, he managed to stay conscious until now, surely he deserved some sleep. He'd lost a formidable ally, _Blut und Ehre_ today. Riot police wouldn't give a rip whose prints were on it, unless they got some jailbait to take with them or a story to tell back at the station.

Erik laughed but then clutched his side and groaned in pain.

"Gonna be a long night I guess." Erik snorted.

**Charles POV**

He woke up completely hammered and exhausted… Then soon after, he was ashamed once he saw the smutty romance novels lying on the desk next to his keys.

"No!" Charles fluffed up his pillows angrily and huffed a deep sigh.

"Erik!" He whimpered. He knew he wouldn't get far with this attitude so he got up and dressed himself. He decided on a maroon button up

And some khaki tweed pants, and finished the look off with a cream colored scarf. He gathered the books and took some aspirin. He was rushing out the door, bagel in mouth. Raven was passed out over her desk. Charles was happily surprised once he noticed she had as much of a good night as he had, though those weren't the lips he really wanted.

"Who the fuck is Logan?" He scratched his chin as he piled some files onto his desk. He sorted through them and found the familiar name of the prison that Erik had been sent to. He was slightly surprised once he found out about the incident.

"Oh God… thank you for not being stupid!" He hugged the report once he realized that Erik's last name wasn't listed as the deceased.

Raven mumbled something and slept over her unsorted files, which just made Charles laugh. He couldn't wait until visiting hours. After thirty minutes of preparing the files and organizing them in proper order, he left for the prison. Before leaving, he didn't forget to grab the books he wanted to share with Erik.

_Is he even going to like them?_ Charles thought. But then again, what else did they have time for?

_Penance for their sins?_

Charles cooed and carried the books to his cruiser. He didn't want anyone to notice that he switched to civilian clothing; he would have to wait to change at the prison. He didn't hear anything good from the mean, and unruly guards at the front gate wouldn't take kindly to a fellow officer having a soft spot for an inmate. He would have to pretend to be family or something, Erik surely wouldn't mind.

Once he pulled into the yard he went straight to the bathroom and tore off the uniform and kept on the black trouser pants and white undershirt.

He stuffed everything else in his knapsack and shoved it into one of the public lockers and fastened his personal lock on it.

Charles kept the books hidden from plain sight as he signed in at the front office. After he was finished he gotten a frisk, which made him want to laugh since he was usually the one doing it.

As soon as he made it into the room, Erik was sitting on the last stool with an unhinged phone hanging from the wire. Charles plopped down in front of his with a larger than necessary smile and pushed the books over to him.

"I figured you might want some light reading?" He smiled wider.

Erik frowned at the books, but then couldn't hide his own smile.

"You brought me porn…sir?" he laughed and couldn't stay irritated at him. Charles noticed the sudden shift in Erik's weight at an odd angle.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes… just a superficial wound is all." Erik narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you say a fucking word boy." He warned. Charles' eyes widened and something in him heated as Erik used that tone with him. He'd never been called a boy before, not since his mother died.

But the way Erik said it made it sound dirty…

"I don't have anything to give you in return…" Erik frowned. His hand reached under the glass and grabbed Charles' hand. The officer shivered as he felt those calloused hands upon his own. He just realized that he hadn't worn his gloves since Erik had messed them up.

"I think you do…" Charles could barely hear himself saying, but Erik caught onto every word.

"You want to?" Erik's gaze suddenly became the predatory sheen Charles had seen the day he met him.

"I want to have you… Charles." Erik growled as his hands clasped onto Charles' own rather firmly.

Charles' face deepened with a pink hue and he started stammering.

"You know you do, so don't even try to deny it." Erik leaned back with smug satisfaction, "How far would you go?" Erik grinned.

Charles had no idea how far he would go…

Until tonight when all hell would break loose and he never saw it coming. Charles didn't know that they were planning a riot, Erik didn't want him involved in any such fashion so he decided against telling him.

But when Charles studied his features he could tell something was up. Erik looked haggard and violent as a hurricane forming.

"Are you okay?" Charles leaned further in; he wanted to be as close to this enigmatic man as possible. He couldn't resist him.

Erik bit his lower lip and kept from showing any signs of discomfort.

"Got patched up… I have connections so don't fret or make that face at me." Erik grinned sheepishly.

Charles blushed and pulled slightly back.

"I have duty tonight…" He questioned, rather than said.

The thought of the riot wandered through Erik's mind… No way in hell was Charles getting involved in this, not ever.

Erik cringed and clasped Charles' hands again.

"Don't!" Erik shushed him, "Just don't…" He warned.

"But I get to see you." Charles whimpered with a face that made Erik melt.

Erik snorted as Charles' pout worked magic through his system.

"Fuck… fine, but you'll have to follow me." Erik snapped.

Charles disregarded that last statement with a curt nod as he handed Erik something black.

"What's this?" He held it up, a turtleneck. Erik grinned.

"It hasn't been washed and I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I have that would fit you." Charles admitted.

"It's perfect…" He said as he inhaled the shirt deeply.

"Oh my… you umm must like it?" Charles blushed… rather easily. He grew uneasy and Erik suddenly shifted in his stool, knelt and kissed Charles' hand beneath the glass.

"I'm sorry I arrested you…Erik." Charles suddenly said, silent tears filling his vision.

Erik grinned madly after the statement. He wanted this man so fucking bad he could taste it.

"Ouch…" Charles moaned rather than shouted as Erik's teeth nipped two of his fingers.

Charles' face grew redder and he had to pull his hand back since the hour was almost up.

"I'll be on tonight, so I'll see you then ok… brother." He added that last word for the guards to hear so they would suspect anything consensual between the two. Charles watched as Erik waved him bye as he went into the next room.

**Erik POV**

He had to be completely open tonight…. He had to keep Charles from harming anything or anyone… Even more, his goal was keeping him safe from the others in the shark tank. He gritted his teeth as the cops reamed him one side and down the middle and they checked every page in the meaningless books for any sign of cocaine or drug paraphernalia.

Erik smiled as the turtleneck was violently tossed at his face. He was insanely happy. Charles would be on duty, but he also had other things to worry about: his wound, Charles, and what Shaw expected of him tonight.

Once he was back into the main building and out of the yard, he was standing next to Shaw.

"What are we going to hit first?" Erik asked.

"You mean who…" Shaw grinned as he held up _Blut und Ehre…_

Erik stared…

He took it back and held it in his hands. One of the few things he treasured; though it suddenly seemed so dim next to that bright-eyed cop of his now. He gripped it tight and cut a thin line over his left arm.

"I give my blood to you brothers… tonight; we will make this our domain." His words frightened the younger ones, but they were forced to understand it. You give your brothers your blood and your life. You do what is right by their code… The law becomes insignificant.

A lot of men were going to die tonight and Erik was high from the anticipation of it.

During shower time they discussed it in brevity.

They weren't able to talk much over some of the shouting, an altercation was at play and from the looks of it, and it wasn't pretty. Erik didn't give a shit who was about to get raped, but he would stand it. He would stand in the way of Great White's ethic code. His slammed the metal doors open with a resounding bang. His heavy footsteps reached the left wing of the shower system.

"The fuck's going on lads?" He stood tall and proud, since he probably had one of the biggest cocks in the yard, but he wouldn't let anything fool the other inmates… He could talk the talk and walk the walk… gladly.

He noticed a much smaller man, blonde even. Erik didn't recognize the boy, but he looked barely sixteen. The poor kid was being restrained against the cold tile wall by a rather large brute.

Erik fumed… Suddenly his past burned into existence. All the pain, anger, humiliation, and terror he faced as an eighteen-year-old coursed through him. He grabbed the man blocking his way and slammed his head into the tile with a loud crack. Three other men suddenly challenged him and the fight was on.

Great White was a born fighter. His German blood boiled to the surface and he fought mercilessly. This time, he wasn't alone. Azazel grabbed one man in a headlock while Shaw administered the killing blow. Erik lashed out with a blur of fists and he took chunks out of the next man's face. Blood and knuckles tinged the water pink in a battle for survival.

Erik hollered as a hand grabbed at his knife wound in his side. He kicked his attacker in the stomach and he was skidding over the cement floor, bring up blood and water from the drain. The boy that they rescued was terrified out of his mind. Erik was slightly caught by surprise once he saw how bright his eyes were. They were a deep blue around the outside, but almost a pure white on the inside; much like snow. The damned kid looked like an angel, which surely got Shaw's attention.

Erik grabbed for the boy's hand and pulled him up, ignoring the blood that was running down his thighs. His wound was fresh, open, and worse. He thought about actually contacting the doctor, but he wouldn't dare turn his shoulder to his brothers.

Shaw clasped the boy and hid him from view.

"You're with us now kid; what's your name?" Shaw asked. The kid suddenly went silent and enormous tears trickled down his face. Erik didn't think he would talk much after the ordeal. He never had mentioned it since…

Apparently it hadn't been the first time for this poor kid either… Erik completely sympathized with him, but learned early what tough love was.

Eventually the kid would start talking, but he'd have to stop feeling attacked from every angle before he even said hello, and Erik anticipated that.

He would have to stay behind in the cells where it was safe. At least he'd have Sean to consol with, since they were probably the same age.

Erik rubbed a worn down rag against his wound and tried cleaning it until clean red blood flowed. He tied it up with a tourniquet and kept it bandaged. He couldn't stop for himself tonight, though Charles still tempted him.

By dinnertime, everyone heard about the Great White attack in the shower. He was idolized for his inane, crazy, and superhuman urge to kill and protect. Azazel mentioned the resounding crack of the man's neck when Shaw held him.

Erik laughed, but kept a close watch on the young boy. He noticed that he did look rather feminine and too boyish for a rough place like this. He wondered what he could have done to end up here… Eventually, everyone talked.

Nightfall was so full of anticipation. Erik could feel the pulse of energy burn around him. Everything seemed vivid and some of the others mistook Erik and thought he might have been high off cocaine or something. It just caused Erik to laugh. He was elated and the promise of blood was on the horizon.

He was in his cell when they called lights out. A match was the only thing that kept his features in view with the mirror. His reflection looked wicked in the darkness. He wore the legendary turtleneck that Charles had given him. The dark line over his left arm was mixed with charcoal dust he made with the candle and wax sheet of paper. Two twin lines were draw over beneath his eyes. Black etch marks were painted over his lips as he finalized the look of his demon. He intended to terrify others tonight.

After Shaw saw his face, he nodded in approval. Erik knew he was expected in the front lines, this wouldn't be a sneaky maneuver, but it relied solely on bloodlust and just how many you could kill.

The point was… not getting caught.

Erik kept the newcomer blonde, Sean, and Alex, against his wishes, to the back of Shaw's cell for protection. Azazel, Shaw, and he along with various recruits spread the word and bloodlust was on the rise. Word of mouth spread like wildfire and Erik started clicking open locks with his wax card that he'd burned together.

They were meant to keep quiet and then bring on the assault into the third wing, but something else caught Erik's eye.

Charles!

Before anything registered for Erik, he was shoved to the wall in an array of people. He hissed as he slammed into the wall. He recognized Charles' shouts. The second gate was open and the third was opening as well. Someone must have had the controls. Erik floored it with a slight limp and he ran into the second cell, finding nothing but a beaten bloody body that wasn't Charles, much to his joy. He stabbed at another inmate that wore the white suits that showed their color of evil.

Erik was fighting evil with a hellfire sword forged from his own evil. A godly form of injustice he became. He could no longer hear his cop in the distance, and he had to follow through with the plan or be flogged by his own men; which was worse than death alone.

Erik tore through two more white suits that the child molesters wore with a beautiful and violent grace that was _Blut und Ehre._

He stood his ground as the other thirteen inmates were slain. The flash of brilliance burned his pupils. The officers were on them, flashlights and batons in hand. Erik knew when to leave and he spotted Charles in the flood of light. Those intense blue eyes burned his vision as well as the alabaster white skin. Erik seized him on both arms and headed for his cellblock. He didn't give a shit about anything else at the moment, save for the man in his arms. Charles fought him and shouted, but all Erik could do was laugh at Charles' sheer stupidity for fighting the inevitable.

His cell door slammed shut before the alarms rang off. Everything was pitch black and shrouded in darkness. Erik was high off the anticipation and energy the man against him possessed. His lips pushed hard against Charles' own. His rough hands were hiking up the officer's thighs against his midsection.

A sharp moan brought Erik down to reality, briefly before this man swept it away again in his innocence. Charles' hot breath slapped him in waves and he could see a hint of reflection in his eyes. He was indefinitely hungry for more. His teeth pulled and opened Charles' hot mouth and he explored him until his lips were swollen. Charles panted against him and Erik could feel his cock twitch in response at his need.

"Charles… I want you… need." He said in between out of breath kisses. Charles responded by wrapping his legs around Erik's waist, forcing his cock to complete erectness. He had never been so aroused in all his fucking life. He bit down until he could hear Charles yelp, but he quickly devoured the sound with kisses.

**To be continued!**


	4. The Riot of Love Pt II

**First off, I am so sorry to leave the previous chapter hanging… My mom was having a breakdown and cursing out my family so I had to end it there, but I wanted to finish it last night. Sorry guys! I want this chapter up by today! XD Yes I did leave a sex cliffhanger and I'm so sorry… **

**XDD!**

**Charles POV**

Erik's maddening kisses brought Charles almost kneeling before him. Getting caught wasn't an option. Charles felt Erik's intense arousal against his own.

"Erik…" Charles breathed heavily.

Erik grinned and Charles could make out the sheen of his smile in the dark. Charles didn't even check to see if there was anyone else in his cell and the thought never occurred to him. All that mattered was Erik and what he was doing with those remarkable teeth. He was quickly claiming every part of Charles.

He could feel his police badge clank to the floor, along with his pepper spray. Erik ripped his white shirt with ease, causing Charles to gasp. Charles wanted him to feel just as wanted and he blindly reached for Erik's waistband. It was met with an audible gasp as his fingers wrapped around the hot tip of Erik's erection.

Charles could feel his face burning; never in his wildest dreams and desires did it ever feel this good. His lips were captured in another searing kiss until their cocks met, causing Charles to jump.

"Erik!" Charles whimpered, begged even. Erik didn't wait either; his hand was already wrapping its entirety over Charles' own arousal. His breath hitched as Erik coated something warm over it. Charles didn't question it until he felt a suction pull enclose over his own. Charles stiffened and bit his hand to keep from crying out. It wasn't enough, but he found something warm against his face and he bit slightly down there. Erik bucked slightly and Charles could feel Erik's gasp as he went down on him… completely.

The vibrations from Erik's murmurs did wonders to Charles. Charles had no intentions of stopping… Reality swayed as Erik's tongue slid down to the hilt.

Erik POV

Everything this man did was amazing… the way he just laid himself in front of him, rather shamelessly too. Erik growled as his hot tongue trailed down and went over past Charles' cock.

Charles jumped.

Erik grinned. This man was amazing and a complete virgin… Erik's mouth covered over Charles' entrance and he wasted no time as he slipped in two digits. Charles bucked against him, the sirens wailed louder. Erik didn't want to waste any more time prepping him; he would have to just suck it up.

Charles gasped as he felt Erik line his hips in "that" position. He briefly wondered if he was ready, but the thought was cast aside with Charles' doubts. Erik spit in his hand and Charles couldn't help but laugh as he coated himself and pumped two digits in Charles once more.

With a growl, Erik pushed inside. Charles threw his head back and hollered. Erik quickly covered his mouth with a hand and started pumping Charles with the other. The whimpers and whines ceased once Charles felt Erik's whole body press into his.

"Erik… ahh!" Charles moaned as he felt his back press against the bars while Erik started thrusting. It hurt for Charles, but he wanted this and he was going to have it. The intense heat pooled from within his abdomen faster than he ever imagined. Erik's pumping fist went faster and drew up drops of hot heat over Charles' bare chest.

Erik felt co closed off and trapped in the tight lithe little body that was Charles he could have gone insane. Each thrust made his little cop squeeze a half-inch tighter. Charles' nails were over him and his teeth and mouth ravaged Erik's neck and chest.

Erik could feel the pulse of Charles band tighter around his hardness as he slammed into him. He never meant to be so rough, but this was probably the greatest sex of his life and he wasn't about to quit now.

Charles was still hard against his hand, so he knew he was still enjoying it. Charles' nails were an aphrodisiac that dug deep, causing Erik to cease for a moment. He felt Charles coil against him in ecstasy as he neared his climax. Erik lifted him from the cell bars and against the bed.

Charles was flipped over. Erik went in from behind, eliciting a gasp from the other man.

All they could hear now were pants, grunts, and the slap of wet flesh. Charles bit down on the white sheets that smelled like Erik. Charles could feel his own spit wet the sheets, but he had to grab the corners of the bed since Erik's thrusts were so damned forceful.

He rocked with the mattress in even hits. The sheets were torn from the covers and blankets were throw around as Erik yanked him to the floor. Charles hadn't know that Erik had even pulled out. The grainy sheets meant nothing as he was planted in the center of them. He could tell Erik was completely naked by now, but what scared Charles was the sudden click of metal.

"Erik?" He asked, out of breath. Before Charles could register anything, his own belt was being wrapped around his neck.

"Erik… s… stop." He whimpered as the convict tightened the bed. But Erik was climbing on top of him and lifting his legs over his shoulders. Charles was already hard once he was placed in such a position, but he didn't know what the belt was for.

Erik's hands and tongue didn't need to work much to reach the same peak of arousal Erik was at. Before long, Erik was planted firmly inside him again. Charles gritted his teeth as Erik pushed all the way to the hilt. Charles whimpered, moaned and bit over every surface of Erik he could reach. He felt a sweet burn and his arms were reaching for Erik's shoulders as he started coming. Rolls of pleasure bombarded his mind. Erik yanked on the belt and it was suddenly magnified.

"ERIK!" Charles couldn't stop himself as he called out his name. Erik slammed into Charles, drawing out his own climax. He pulled the belt off from around his neck and slapped him on the arse with it. Erik marveled at the heated welt it made. His hand trailed over it as Charles shuddered against him.

Erik's hands went to cover over Charles' bare chest which was now wet with their desire. Erik kissed him… tongue and teeth. Charles couldn't move much after Erik pulled out of him. Sheets were gathered with him in the middle.

Erik placed him on the now soiled and distressed mattress. Charles didn't really know what was supposed to happen after this. All his dreams started and ended here… like this.

Erik's voice suddenly rose slightly as he was about to say something, but the lights were cut on and threw everything into a hard brilliance.

Charles slammed his eyes shut as he saw Erik… sweaty, hot, and sex-buzzed.

"Officer Xavier?" They heard a shout go across the hall.

Charles' eyes widened as he started shaking his head no. Erik knew this would have to happen, but he placed a chaste kiss on his lips before signaling the other officer. Charles was pissed, he didn't want to be seen as a victim or somebody's toy. He knew Erik didn't mean anything he was about to do, but Charles didn't want to remember their first time that way… ever.

Charles slapped Erik across the cheek and whispered a 'no' to him. Erik's infamous smile played over his face as he nodded with a yes. Charles playfully punched him as Erik grabbed his pants and pulled them up over Charles' ankles and helped him slink unceremoniously through the bars with his key.

His hat was bent, hair mussed, and his coat pulled and zipped completely up for his own benefit.

Erik had fucking owned him… completely. Charles knew it and he didn't know what else to do with himself now. He wasn't even walking a straight line… or even a line…for that matter.

Erik grabbed the bars and admired his slow determined walk back to the first gate.

By next morning everyone in the entire cellblock knew that Charles was fucking his…

**Ok, sorry to leave you guys hanging from last chapter… again, my ma got angry at all of us, but this is the second portion that didn't get finished last night. I plan to update a whole lot sooner, but my other Cherik fic was left off on Halloween so I may want to finish that one in a few days… Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Behind Bars has a whole lot more to get into… Erik will soon have a new rival and what will happen to Charles' job once it gets in the open about he and Erik's relationship? XD Thanks for reading!**


	5. Rumor Has It

**Fueled by M&M's and the wonderful music of Adele and MarzipanPig… This chapter is compete… Enjoy guys!**

**Charles POV**

He knew he was overreacting once he got into the office. He was swarmed by fellow officers asking him if he was okay. He found out that there were rumors that he'd gotten attacked, (which technically wasn't a lie, just the scenario and intent were far and obscure) and others that he had fought off a dozen guards and got beat down afterwards. He didn't like all the sudden frenzied attacks of sympathy smiles and hugs and apologies of not being there for him by random acquaintances. It was all too much for him and he slammed his office door shut and screamed.

His mind was so full of all the fake emotions and even that bitch of a desk clerk that refused his every attempts of any kind of friendship shook him to the core. In his anger, he chucked his phone at the wall.

The impact shattered the instrument and he ran a shaky hand through his hair and tears fell down his cheeks. He had to admit that this was the stupidest fucking thing he'd ever done.

Ever…

He needed a friend, a real one… Raven. He wiped his face clean and sat down at his computer and pulled up a file with the last name labeled "Lensherr."

Charles looked at his mug-shot. His most striking feature in the photo had been his eyes; they looked an almost white. Charles felt warmth build within him as he placed his chin in his hands.

"I'm in so much trouble because of you." He admitted.

He clicked off the file as soon as he heard the door click open and Raven's face emerged. Charles charged her and embraced her tightly.

"Thank God." He muffled against her shoulder.

"What happened man?" Her brown eyes were wide.

"I've been hearing some bat-shit crazy stories, and I don't think you would ever do such a thing." She laughed as he pulled back slightly.

"Yeah… about that." He murmured.

"What?" Raven slammed the door shut, "Spill it boy, what happened?"

Charles shrugged and shark back slightly.

"I um… Do you remember that guy… Lensherr?" Charles said barely above a whisper.

"God, how could I forget him?" She joked.

"No, Charles Xavier… what did you do?" Her eyes were huge and she couldn't help but smile. Charles pulled back the collar of his uniform and showed her the hickey.

"Fuck me!" Raven squealed. She jumped up from the seat and hugged him.

"I don't know how on Earth you chose such a badass boyfriend, but you probably should be taking a lot of flak from me since you gave me such a hard time with my guys." Raven joked.

Clearly, Charles had underestimated her and her wonderful faith in him. She wouldn't have called him a whore or a slut for following his heart, even if it was in the arms of a very bad man.

"So can I go see him?" She asked giddily.

"I think they are out today." He answered her.

"What like a field trip or something, they do stuff like that?" She was in hysterics. Charles laughed,

"No, I think its community service or something?" He said.

"After lunch then?" She asked.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone ok?" He shushed her, but he knew his secret was safe with her.

**Erik POV**

He must admit… he had underestimated that young Charles Xavier. He ran a hand up the side of his neck and felt welts where he'd sucked, scratched, and bitten him during their heated fucking session last night. He noticed that he used no endearments… There wasn't must love in last night, but there was lust and a whole lot of passion

He smiled in the mirror. He could've gotten a black eye last night for all he cared. He woke up hard that morning and muffled his own sounds into the pillow that smelled of Charles, which only aided him in climax.

He'd never had the urge to masturbate until now. Charles was the light at the end of the tunnel. After he'd cleaned himself up with the blankets, which hadn't been washed since last week, he laughed… hard.

There were rumors now that he was on something… Yeah he started hitting that Charles pretty hard last night. He was his new recreational drug. Though the pain in his hip now worsened from last evening's activity, but he didn't strain it much. The make-shift stitches remained intact so he cleaned it up a little with water from the tap.

Erik had always been an early riser; today was no different. Shaw watched him with a smile from across the hall.

"Yes?" He turned to him in question.

"You're remarkable." He smiled wider.

"How so?" Erik turned mischievously.

"I know what you were up to last night, but how you got him, I can't seem to figure that out." He admitted.

"I just carried him in here and fucked him senseless." Erik grabbed the bars with both hands and leaned towards him.

"He couldn't even walk straight afterwards." Erik chuckled.

"A typical virgin, I suppose." Shaw laughed lightly.

"You didn't either as I can recall…" Shaw reminded him.

Erik couldn't help but recall the memory of it all…

_Shaw's breath had been hot in his ear while he, Erik, had been panting the whole time. He'd never known that sex with another man could even be enjoyable after his encounter with those three men. Shaw had celebrated their deaths by laying a claim on an eighteen-year-old Erik Lensherr. Back then he hadn't gotten much respect due to his inexperience, but his loyalty had soon gained him a reputation and a name to match it. He'd never forget that night. He'd even cried, though Shaw hadn't hurt him physically. Shaw had repaired the marred image of sex in Erik's mind. He'd grown to enjoy its length and laborious efforts until he reached that zone of speechlessness. He'd had his first orgasm with Shaw and he never understood why he'd cried once it was all over. Shaw had told him that he loved him, and Erik loved him just as much in return. He knew that he wouldn't be the only one that Shaw would claim his love for, but he'd started to stray from him in his age. Even in his freedom, Erik had never felt so alone. Being back in prison was one of the greatest things he'd ever done… Save for Charles._

He looked up at the Godfather and smiled.

Shaw could see through his façade.

"Don't worry about me Erik… I have others, but don't let go of your new bitch or he's mine." Shaw warned with a laugh.

Erik couldn't help but suppress his laugher, worried that he'd wake the others.

"Fuck that… He's mine until the day I die." Erik was direct to the point.

The dayroom was flooded with questions and excitement over yesterday's events. Once the group caught sight of Great White they erupted and applauded.

He'd forgotten all about the bites and hickeys that decorated his neck and face.

Sean seemed the most impressed.

"I don't know if getting with you is a good idea." He joked.

"Yeah he looks like a big time biter." Azazel laughed in response.

Erik grinned as he stabbed his spork into his pitiful excuse for oatmeal, which seemed about as convincing as Erik telling everyone he was a virgin.

Shaw happily engaged in the conversation that neither of them had gotten caught that evening. Once the dust settled after the riot, all of them had made it out safely. Sean had been fine, but Alex pouted through breakfast at their inactivity through the fight.

Erik clenched his thigh as he felt a twinge of pain resonate through his side.

"What's wrong, too rough for you?" Sean chirped.

Erik just grinned madly.

By midday, the afternoon sun was beating down on them, such a harsh mistress. Erik thought.

He dug the shovel into the ground and heaved the trash into the awaiting bag in the mysterious little blonde boy's hands. Erik was glad to be paired with him; he wasn't sure if he could take another fight right now on his behalf. His side ached as he dug the shovel once more into the harsh pavement. His grunts could be heard over the pounding in his ears.

"You okay?" He asked. Erik's eyes widened as he kept his back turned in astonishment. He was rather happy that the boy had started to talk, even if it was just to him.

"No…" He cringed and squeezed the handle of the shovel. For once he didn't feel like masking his emotions.

He stopped and let the shovel fall from his hands and he started walking off the restricted community service zone.

The young boy followed him blindly, which reminded Erik briefly of Charles' overwhelming attitude towards himself. He growled in frustration as the younger boy struggled to keep pace with him.

"What the fuck do you want?" He barked at him and got in his face without realizing what he was really doing.

"Bobby…" He said.

"What?" Erik snapped.

"Bobby, my name is Bobby." He answered in a soft tone.

Erik raised a brow and pushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Was all Erik could manage. He watched as tears welled up in Bobby's eyes.

"It happened to me too…" He looked up at him in sincerity.

"It gets better, it may not seem like it now, but it does Bobby." He said in earnest. He watched as bobby's eyes lit up in familiarity.

"I thought…" He stopped short once Erik leaned in and hugged him.

"What happened to you?" He looked up and down at Erik's physique in question.

Erik could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at this kid's inexperience, he could've laughed; though he decided against it since this kid reminded him so much of a younger version of himself.

"Sex… Great and wonderful sex." He chuckled. Bobby's face flared to a bright pink that made Erik laugh harder, though he stopped short and clenched his side.

"Fuck…" He groaned and pulled his orange jumper down and he saw a deep red spotting over his white tank top.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Bobby reached out and touched the spot as he hiked Erik's shirt up over his head.

Bobby certainly didn't notice the impressive rolls of muscle that rippled down his stomach. He tried not to be drawn to how magnetizing Great White was. He needed to help him and he even had all the proper knowledge to help him out. Erik hissed as Bobby touched the uneven stitches that were done in thread rather than actual medical equipment. Bobby cheered him up and told him he could fix it by the time they make it back before lunch.

Erik tied his shirt around his waist and pulled a dark gray beanie over his matted hair for the time being. He heard whistles going off in a rather sexist way. Something was up and he was curious to figure out why.

A police cruiser pulled off to the side of the road and Erik had to gawk. A hot, blonde, and very young cop that didn't look much over the age of eighteen started walking through the waves of working inmates. Erik wasn't fond of mocking the officers, in fact, after Charles he'd grown to respect them in the highest. They were no longer referred as "pigs" in his mind's eye. For a few minutes he'd forgotten about the pain in his side as he admired her walk; it was full of authority and confidence, she wore it well. It wasn't long until a chaste walk that was irregular that caught his attention. The man was trailing behind the young female officer in a hurry to keep up with her. Erik dropped the shovel again as he saw Charles come into view. He could feel his cock harden at the thought of last night. He didn't give a shit who saw him at the moment. Charles stopped short a few paces and went past him as if he didn't see him; Erik could see no other option.

He grabbed Charles' coat and whipped him around in an embrace and kissed him hard, tongue and teeth.

The crowd roared in applause. Erik smiled through the kiss.

Erik could see from the corner of his eye, the blonde cop had turned around. Erik played it up a little and grabbed Charles' flailing arms and pinned his wrists together. Charles was whimpering and Erik had done all of it on purpose.

"Charles!" Raven shouted as she ran over to the scene of the crime; Erik's crime.

"That's him!" She smiled as Charles' knees buckled and Erik caught him, lips still together.

"Ok guys… get a room." She waved her hand through the air.

Erik released Charles and left him breathless and panting for air.

Raven's eyes just widened at the thought of how Charles managed to get this Erik. Charles pulled away and his eyes darted around.

"There's no else here right now, they're on break." Erik nodded to the East direction.

"The beanie is new…" Charles chuckled.

"Oh… ok" Charles was still not breathing quite right. He fiddled through his belt and got out a notepad, that's when Erik caught him completely off guard.

"Catch me." Was all Erik said before he took off in the opposite direction to the West.

"Wait!" Charles tried his hardest to keep up with him. He caught him once, he could do it again.

**Charles' POV**

Charles propelled himself forward and he could see Erik's back come into view. He noticed the way that orange jumper hid nothing of his physique as each leg went up, so did the material that was stretched tightly over his backside.

Charles laughed as he caught up to him. He even leapt as he went through the floor. He didn't intend on hurting Erik, but there was no avoiding it now. Erik's feet went out from under him as he literally crashed to the grassy median. Charles pulled off Erik's tank top from behind, ignoring the red splotches of color. His back was impressive; chiseled with a sheen of perspiration and Charles hands couldn't avoid. His hands went over that back and he touched the faint red lines he'd left there last night. He flipped Erik over and their tongues met in a ferocious battle for dominance.

Erik was already hard and could feel it straining against the godforsaken jumper of the ugliest color. He growled as Charles' hand stroked him and squeezed him through the fabric.

"Fuck…" Erik moaned as Charles pulled down his pants.

"Eagar aren't we, you must've missed me?" Erik's eyes were vividly bright in the sun. He grabbed Charles shirt and unbuttoned it this time since they both decided they couldn't keep ripping each other's clothes.

Erik pulled Charles into his naked lap and planted his hands on his hips and rubbed his body onto his. He watched as Charles stiffened, in his pants, and his posture. Erik growled and slammed his clothed backside onto his lap. Charles just whimpered.

"Please…" Charles barely got out before Erik lifted him and took him father off the side of the road. He knew there wouldn't be many cars on the road since it was under construction on the Eastern direction. He planted Charles firmly to the ground and stood over him, stroking himself. Charles' eyes widened as he realized what Erik intended to do.

"Erik!" Charles panted, but before he could say anything else, Erik hunched over him, still stroking himself.

"Have you ever seen a porn Charles?" Erik said in a low baritone that made his breath hitched as his brows furrowed with his ministrations.

"N…No." Charles admitted, but Erik would soon enlighten him.

"I'll show you." He grinned and pumped his fist faster and stared hungrily at Charles' open shirted form. Charles could say nothing as he watched Erik fill his own hand with his desire.

"Oh… oh my God." Charles blushed deeply. Erik unzipped Charles' pants and used his own lubricant on the cop. Charles bucked and started to ride Erik's hand. Before Charles could reach the point of no return, Erik pulled his hand away.

"No!" Charles pouted, but then Erik did something Charles had never expected. He sat firmly down on Charles' cock. Erik hissed through clenched teeth as he planted his hands firmly on Charles' bare chest and he rose and came back down. Charles was swearing through his teeth at the tightness of Erik. He never thought he would ever be allowed such a divine thing, but here he was. He was… fucking Erik Lensherr.

Charles sat up and watched as Erik's legs went up and over his shoulders into the sand beneath them. Charles could watch himself go in and out of Erik. The thought only drove him there. Erik slammed himself down and spread his long sinuous legs wide just for Charles.

"Fuck… yeah." Erik panted as he rode out Charles' climax. He hadn't reached his own, but he wasn't used to being on the bottom, but that didn't deter his efforts. He watched as Charles noticed that Erik had started to go a little soft.

"No!" Charles grabbed Erik's shrinking member and brought it easily back to its full and impressive length. Erik moaned and started to ride him faster; pulling almost all the way out and then completely back down. Erik's eyes rolled back and he pistoned his hips forward and he started clenching Charles with all the strength he could muster without actually finishing all over the place. Charles leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth and yanked off his beanie. His hands pulled at Erik's hair, eliciting a growl from the other man.

"Fuck me Charles… yes." He breathed and went faster. Charles couldn't keep pace with him and he was already releasing inside him. Erik caught on right away and slammed his hips forward and he knocked Charles' hands away and started stroking himself hard and fast. Charles' eyes widened and he arched his hips into Erik, causing him to gasp as he hit something in Erik that made him roar.

Charles laughed, but Erik was the exact opposite. He grabbed Charles' shoulders and aimed for that same spot. He went frantic and his hips jerked with the effort. He could feel himself tighten and then the white hot heat that burned his heels. His eyes slammed shut and he fucked Charles into the ground. Sand flew into their hair and over their faces, but Erik didn't give a shit about anything but Charles' hard length that penetrated him. He threw his head back and moaned as he came. His nails went over Charles' chest and he kissed him much harder, drawing blood with it. Charles didn't seem to care as his chest was coated with white.

Erik's face grimaced as he got off Charles' lap. He stumbled to find his jumpsuit. Charles stared at the open blue sky for a few minutes as Erik gathered his own clothes. He watched as Erik fixed his pants and helped him with his pants and belt.

He sat down next to Charles and played with the dark split ends of his bangs. Charles watched as Erik messed with his hair and toyed with it. He wasn't sure what else to do, was this the part where he said I love you?

Erik leaned down and kissed Charles' forehead and kept his head in his lap. They were both sex-buzzed and high off one another. Charles' hair was pushed this way and that and Erik made a comment about shaving it all off.

"Hey!" Charles swatted his hands as they made a fake scissoring motion over his hair.

Erik pulled him up into his lap and kissed him again; soft and gentle this time. It meant more than just a good fuck to Erik, Charles thought. He leaned in and kissed him back in the same way.

"I think I'm in love with you." Charles touched his face with his hand.

Erik said nothing as he grabbed his beanie and kissed Charles again. Sex was amazing between the two; it was charged and fueled by lust, passion, and if Erik didn't, above all, it was love.

They both knew it and it was going to be hard to stay together. Erik looked up and panicked.

"What, you can't say it back?" Charles fumed, he was hurt and wanted Erik to admit his feelings.

"Shut up!" Erik growled and tied his white ruined shirt around his midsection and started walking back.

"Hey you don't get to just decide that-" Charles stopped short as Erik was tackled to the ground by an unfamiliar officer.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself. Thank God for Erik's almost predatory instincts. So he must've meant nothing bad of ill at heart with those last comments then. It was then when Charles' eyes widened to their fullest.

Logan… Logan, the man at that party that he'd made out with was a fucking cop. How could he have not known?

His breath caught in his throat as he turned away and pulled his hat down and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Not happening… fuck." He went across the parking zone. Unfortunately for Charles, the other inmates were cheering him in, clearly in favor of him and Erik's relationship.

"Hey." Logan's voice resonated in his ears. His hand reached out for Charles' own and he held it like he owned it.

**Erik POV**

Erik's eyes widened in shock and he stiffened against the police cruiser.

He pushed his wrists against the handcuffs, cutting into his own skin. He was beyond pissed and reach some sort of insanity as he watched Charles try to brush off the attempts that had clearly familiarized himself with officer fucking Logan.

Erik wanted to tear out his heart and eat it in front of Charles; prove to him how devious and tormenting the real world was. It may have been from his years in prison, but the animalistic nature than was Erik, had been burned into his system against his own accord. He was insanely possessive.

He tried not to let it show and he avoided their gazes, everyone's, even Shaw's. He waited for Logan to get back to him so he could fucking kill him, but he knew that would only make matters worse.

"No… I can't" he could barely hear what Charles was saying. But he didn't like it one bit. Once Logan gave up for the time being, he made a move towards Erik.

He didn't know Erik, nor did he have any such vendetta against him, but he slammed him hard against the hood of the car until Erik let out an audible grunt.

"Piece of shit." Logan muttered as he patted Erik down. The convict's eyes widened as Logan's hands grabbed his crotch in a rather provocative way. He hadn't expected that whatsoever. His posture stiffened slightly as Logan's hand grabbed his thighs and he prodded him with a gloved hand. Erik knew the procedure and he'd had enough frisks to know that some were more thorough than others, but this was something else entirely. He was pushed hard against the car as the digit went farther in. Erik got hard without realizing it and it was too late for him.

Logan's hand pulled out, but he turned Erik around and slapped him with the same glove. Erik wanted to do horrible things to him right then. He thought about kicking him in the shin and making a break for it, but that meant that he might as well say goodbye to Charles.

Fuck that…

Erik cocked his head to the side and gave him a smug smile.

"Like that kinda tail, officer?" He taunted him; he refused to be a victim in any situation. Erik's tone deepened as Logan shoved his head down into the back of the cruiser.

"I didn't do anything officer." He said as his head pressed against the window. Whatever he was in for, it wasn't professional. This cop would probably do things that Erik wouldn't like. He knew the type and it only gave him a tightened feeling in his gut. He wasn't going to like it, but he knew he would resist all because of Charles.

Erik stared down at his tented pants and sighed. He felt like an oversexed teenager, but he could do nothing to get rid of it either. He pouted against the window as he was taken to a different precinct. He guessed Logan was a member of the highway patrol rather than a street officer like Charles was.

He just wished he knew where the fuck officer Logan was taking him…


	6. The Shark's Bite

**I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter, it's been a progression since finals week, but then it went missing and I tore my house apart looking for it and it ended up being in my purse! XD A quick reminder before you read on… Men have kegal muscles, but they are just "in different spot" cough cough so to speak. I had a health teacher that made everyone flex their as well as the guys; I found it to be creepy at first yet rather hilarious watching the guys do it! Strange teacher… Anyways, continuing on!**

**Erik POV**

Erik groaned against the windowpane. He didn't know what Logan had planned, but it wasn't good from the looks of it. He knew a predator when he saw one… even if he liked hunting the big game, such as Erik.

Logan nodded to a guard as he went past the regular entrance to the highway patrol precinct.

Fuck…

Erik knew exactly what Logan planned now; he was absolutely certain.

He had the feeling that walking for the next few days would be difficult. Let alone talking.

Logan slammed on the brakes and got out. Erik knew what was going to happen once the door was opened. Like déjà vu the door opened and he was thrust to his knees in the dirt road. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and saw just brick walls in a tight walled off section of the alleyway.

He growled as his chin was forced upward to meet Logan's brown hazelnut eyes. Erik glared at him in seething anger. He wouldn't be a fucking bitch; nobody's, but Charles. He heard a recognizable zipping noise. He could feel the hot flesh pressed to his lips. He knew what was expected of him.

"Suck it." Logan ordered. Erik refused to meet his eyes as he begrudgingly parted his lips. He wanted to bite it off, but Lord knows what damage and devastation that would've caused now that he thought of him and Charles' relationship. He only took in half his length, knowing his own limit. He also knew that Logan would push them, hard. He gagged as Logan thrust completely in. Erik jerked his head back, bringing up saliva over his chin.

He'd had enough and dipped his head low to avoid Logan's heavy handed slap. Erik underestimated Logan and he grabbed a fistful of Erik's hair along with the beanie.

Erik growled as Logan flipped him against the back edge of the vehicle. He was suddenly glad he sat on Charles moments ago. His fucking angel saved him from the pain he was about to endure, whether he knew it or not. Erik knew this would be uncomfortable and embarrassing, but at least he didn't have a crowd… He knew it wouldn't hurt as much as it had with Charles since it had been a while for him to turn over for another man.

Erik anticipated the length that pushed inside him. He wanted to rip off this man's dick so fucking bad he couldn't stand it.

CharlesCharlesCharles…. He thought over and over again. No, there was no way he could pretend that Charles would ever do something like this… But Erik kept his face in his mind just so he could keep himself from decapitating Officer Logan; for sanity's sake….

Erik grunted as Logan pushed back in, causing his arm to slam down on the back of the car. Erik bared his teeth and went for it.

Every single tooth plunged into Logan's arm; hard as Erik could bite; taunting him, proving to Logan that Erik could penetrate just as deep.

Logan pulled back and shoved Erik's head against the car.

He laughed…

Logan clearly hadn't expected that behavior and Erik didn't intend on letting Logan enjoy this; he wanted it over as soon as possible. That meant that Erik would have to actually try and get himself off…

Shouldn't be so difficult, Shaw had fucked him enough that Erik figured out what he liked and what he didn't. He started to arch his back and rock against Logan, which caused the other officer to gasp.

Bitch… Erik thought. You might be fucking me, but I own you…

Erik would have Logan at his mercy.

He flexed his kegal muscles. He squeezed hard around Logan, eliciting a moan from him. Erik bit back a hidden smile of ownership.

Shaw had taught him well…

Logan's thrusts became erratic and jerky, that proved that Erik's methods were working. He grunted as Logan slammed into him into the final seconds of his climax. Erik knew that he himself was hard with the effort. He wouldn't have called what just happened rape if his own cock was hanging in the air.

Surprisingly Erik thought it felt slightly good, but everything else paled in comparison to the way Charles fucked him… loved him. Erik didn't care for much else, but he had no choice in the matter. He knew that Logan was a crooked cop, but he couldn't do much worse to Erik besides beat him.

He knew that part was next. He also knew that was some initiations into gangs, but his own had been different and he'd given himself to Shaw as a reward for joining their gang.

Erik took each hit in stride; blood poured from his chin and lip. He shrugged it off and feigned to be in more pain than he actually was so Logan would back down in mercy. A few swift kicks and it was over.

_Fucking idiot…_ Erik thought.

Once he was thrown into the backseat of the car he was later checked back in to his own precinct, plus a few cuts and bruises and a possibility of injured pride, but Great White stood tall and dangerous as he had a new mug-shot taken.

He smiled…

He knew that if anyone heard about what had happened to him and his later response at the ending result, people would have deemed him insane.

Once Erik had been put back into his cell, he lied down on the bed and curled into a fetal position.

He refused to cry… after the age of eighteen.

He gritted his teeth and bit down on his hand as the now familiar pain in his side flared up again.

He heard footsteps and looked up, the last thing he could remember was the sharp scent of chloroform.

**Charles POV**

He knew that Logan was a big fucking mistake as soon as he'd tackled Erik. Only Charles could do that. It bothered him to see Erik slammed to the ground. His backside hurt as the sandy ground had chafed it. He was worried about him. He wished he'd never gone to that stupid party and gotten drunk.

Charles then revved up the engine and pulled out of the lot. He'd have to make it to visiting hours today if it killed him. He would have to look up and see which precinct Logan was from. He spend through lanes of traffic and made it back just in time for his next shift.

Raven waited in his office.

"What happened?" She turned around in the chair and frowned up at him.

"They took Erik…" He stammered.

"Is he okay, did you guys get caught?" Her eyes widened.

"No, but I told him I loved him." Charles admitted.

"Well, did he say it back?" She asked.

"We ran out of time…" He stopped short as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie, no don't cry. It's okay." She embraced him in a heartfelt hug.

"I'll be fine." Charles sniffed.

"I have to go see him today… Could you take my shift?" He asked in earnest.

"Certainly officer Xavier." She chuckled with a smile.

He took off his coat and hat and placed them on his desk.

"Hurry, you've got fifteen minutes left." She mentored him.

He ran through the front doors and got into his service vehicle.

Traffic blurred past him. He violated six traffic laws along the way.

**Erik POV**

He heard familiar voices ad picked apart Shaw's from the rest. He realized he wasn't in danger, but he felt a sudden shredding pain in his side where his healing knife wound resonated.

"Fuck!" He growled as he swung for the first thing in his path. Azazel caught his fist while Shaw smoothed back his hair from his forehead.

"He's helping you, just relax." Shaw whispered to him. Erik stopped short and tremors racked his body. One sharper sting of pain and it was over.

Erik's vision slowly came to. He tried blinking, but that didn't make anything come into focus. It felt like he was inside a bubble, while everyone else sounded so far away.

A light clap on his cheek forced him to open his eyes.

He groaned as Alex and Sean helped him sit upright. He leaned heavily towards the wall, but then looked down. His clothes were completely gone.

He wanted to scream… He could see a massive bandage on his hip.

"I'm so glad we got you back before you could do any further damage to yourself." Bobby said.

"The fuck happened?" Erik snarled.

"You had the early stages of gangrene." Bobby said. Erik looked up at him in horror.

"You had to go to the nurse's station… We had to chloroform you… there was no other option and we knew you wouldn't go." Shaw smiled at him.

Erik crossed his arms and frowned, much like a child would.

"They didn't have any of the proper tools, but they told us what was wrong with you." Bobby added.

"Under the table of course." Shaw placed his beanie over his head.

Erik leaned into Shaw's touch and slowly started to drift off again.

"No!" Sean slapped him.

Everyone started wide-eyed at Sean, even Erik.

"You have to stay awake; you missed breakfast, and dinner last night. People might think you're dead if you miss another meal." Sean pleaded.

"Fine…" Erik snorted and rose from the bed.

"What are you a nurse or something?" He nodded towards Bobby.

"Actually a paramedic…" Bobby smiled shyly.

"What the fuck brought you here?" Erik laughed.

"John… he uhh blew up the vehicle." Bobby seemed embarrassed.

"Who's John?" Erik shoved his foot through a pant leg.

"He was my boyfriend, but I don't know if we are at the same place. I had nothing to do with it, but the judge… You know what he thinks of delinquents that just barely turn eighteen and blow up a car. I watched, but I'm his partner in crime I suppose." Bobby finished.

'Huh… So you didn't even do anything huh?" Erik smiled ad laughed once his pants were tied.

"Yeah…" Bobby put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you in for?" He asked.

Erik stared up at him intently.

"Robbery." Was all he said.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Money… and that's where this conversation ends." Erik walked through the cell past them all and stood in line for the frisk before lunch.

Everyone stared dumbly.

They knew when Great White drew the line and when to stop asking questions or risk a punch to the face.

Bobby was the first to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He apologized.

" It's fine… just don't ask me the fucking question again." Erik snapped.

He knew he shouldn't have been mean with the kid, but he didn't want anyone to know his reasons, they were personal. Bobby gave him a cheerful smile while Erik smiled back for the kid's benefit.

He didn't know the extent of the wound, but he could feel raw muscle against the gauze.

The sheer thought of losing the leg just dawned on him. He would probably have to get antibiotics so he wouldn't get septicemia. The blade that had cut him wasn't clean… obviously.

He stretched slightly as felt the plastic in his mouth and everywhere else as they let him through the line.

Food never smelled this good to Erik. He had no idea how long it had been since he'd eaten, but it was the appetite of a fucking shark. He didn't even know what the hell it was that was placed onto his tray, but intended on eating everything, maybe even his neighbor's.

As soon as Erik sat down at the designated table, he ate quickly. The food was shoveled in his mouth by the sporkful.

"Fucking delicious." He grinned as he brought another bite to his lips.

He realized just then, that everyone one was staring at him.

"What?" He said through a mouthful of food.

"That's the casserole… It's all the food we had this week thrown together." Sean said.

"You're point?" Erik snorted as he cleaned his plate and devoured the apple.

"Here…" Erik smiled as he dumped hot sauce on Sean's tray.

"If it tastes bad, put on hot sauce." Erik smiled.

"Yeah… eww." Sean responded.

Erik took his tray and shoveled over half of his serving in his mouth.

"Jesus Great White… you're appetite sure matches you're name are you certain that's not how you got your name?" Alex joked.

Erik stared him down.

"Yeah… and that's how he got his name." Shaw laughed.

"My wife is visiting tomorrow." Shaw whispered to Erik.

"Oh?" He raised a brow.

"Conge-gated visit?" Erik laughed.

Shaw was in rather high spirits. Erik was too, he had a night of reading ahead of him.

**Charles POV**

Getting through security was a breeze when they knew a familiar face. He saw Erik at the same stool like last time. He also noticed a rare beauty: Blonde, pale and clad in white.

Charles remembered her as Erik's attorney. He peered over, trying not to be too noticeable.

She was talking to a rather designated looking man.

"That's Shaw…" Erik told him through the phone.

"He murdered someone didn't he?" Charles asked, wide-eyed.

"It wasn't intentional." Erik got defensive.

Charles looked up at Erik and saw he had a black eye.

"Did Logan do that?" Charles asked.

"Yeah… Just a scratch." He snorted a laugh for Charles' benefit.

"Honestly… Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes, thanks to your dick sweetie." Erik cocked a brow and settled his chin on a battered hand.

"Oh my…" Charles started to blush deeply.

"Yes Charles… It didn't hurt one bit." Erik leaned close to the thin sheet of glass that separated the two.

"I love you Erik…" He stuck his hand beneath the glass frame.

Erik snatched up and kissed it. Charles blushed and smiled.

"You two need to cut it out or you'll get caught for sexual misconduct." They both looked up at the blonde attorney's face.

Erik just gave her a cold expression and started sucking on one of Charles' fingers to taunt her.

He looked over at Charles' freaked out expression and his red face. Erik grinned and pressed the phone to his lips.

Charles stared dumbfounded and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." Erik breathed into the phone line. He watched as Charles' face changed a mirage of colors.

"I umm… hope you enjoy the books I brought… They've been mine for a few years." Charles stammered.

"Yes, I can smell you on them." Erik pressed his face into Charles' palm.

Charles just whimpered and sighed longingly.

"I will see you sooner than you think." Erik kissed his hand as the guards had all the inmates get up while the visiting hours ended.

Erik blew him a kiss as he left.

Once they were back in their cells, Erik flew through the pages of both cheesy romance novels. In both instances, the feminine characters reminded him of Charles. He lifted the book and saw a raging erection, caused not by the content of the books, but rather the scent of the books.

"Fuck…" Erik snarled and started digging through his possessions. He didn't say much at dinner, but that was to be expected after his wounds were patched up.

Afterwards, Erik remained awake while all his inmates slept. Shaw looked over at him and started towards him. Erik's breath caught in his throat as Shaw leaned him against the bed. He could feel Shaw's hand on the back of his neck and he was kissing him.

Shaw knew… he fucking knew what was going to happen.

Erik's hands clasped Shaw's face as he returned the kiss with a greater effort, tongue and all. Erik's breath hitched as Shaw's knee put pressure between his thighs.

"I love you Erik, just don't get yourself killed." Shaw whispered in his ear. With that statement, Shaw pulled down Erik's sweatpants and pressed a finger inside him. Erik gasped, he wasn't expecting a sudden coldness down there.

"That will help you from what Logan did." He added.

Erik was close to tears once Shaw kissed him again. It didn't surprise him once he felt heat trail down his cheeks, but much to his surprise, it wasn't his own tears.

"Sebastian…" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Please, there won't be another time." Erik pleaded. It did take Shaw long to take in Erik. That cooling balm was now being coated up his shaft as he shuddered against his mentor. Shaw then leaned him against the thin mattress and sat down on top of him.

Erik let out a sharp gasp as Shaw's legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry…" Erik pleaded, but Shaw knew what Erik planned and he didn't want to leave them acquaintances like last time. Erik's hands ran over Shaw's back as he moved forcefully, bringing both men to a quick climax; neither one cared for finesse at the moment. Erik clenched Shaw's hair and pulled him close in a desperate kiss. Erik groaned as Shaw knelt over him and lifted his legs over his shoulders. As soon as he entered him, Shaw easily found his prostate; it was his fucking forte.

Erik whimpered with each thrust and gasped when Shaw hit that unbearable spot that made Erik swoon against the pillow. Erik's teeth gritted and then parted as his second climax claimed him.

"Fuck!" Erik gasped as he felt Shaw release inside him. Erik could feel silent tears running down his face that were both Shaw's and his own.

"I know… its okay, you have my blessing." Shaw whispered in his ear. Erik trembled as his arms clasped around Shaw's back.

"I love you too." Erik stammered as Shaw pulled him back up.

"Go; get the fuck out of here." Shaw smiled and slapped Erik on the arse. Erik's eyes widened as he told him so. He gathered up what little clothing he had and _Blut und Ehre_, along with the two novels Charles had given him.

"Don't forget her either…" Shaw smiled.

"Never." He told Shaw.

Erik nodded solemnly, knowing that this would be the last time he'd see him.

"Entrance is in the third stall of the showers, like last time." Shaw tipped him.

Erik kissed him goodbye, "Take care of Bobby for me, make sure he doesn't turn out like me." Erik said.

And with that, Erik disappeared.

**Charles POV**

The last thing Charles remembered was the sorrowful look in Erik's eyes. He was back at work, pulling the final shift that only brought in a few delinquents: A smalltime pot dealer, the guy he suckered, and a girl that he'd found off a highway selling candy, which was exactly what Charles thought. She may have only been sixteen or seventeen.

She reminded Charles of a little angel, turns out; that was her name. He asked Raven to take her, since he only had two minutes left and that would have left in all alone at night in the office.

She of course, agreed. The other officers complained that they couldn't get anything from the girl, but Raven and her ended up talking for thirty whole minutes. He tossed his hat on the desk and rubbed his temples.

"See ya tomorrow Charles." A few acquaintances shouted past his office; he simply waved a hand in response.

He left his coat on the chair and pulled his black tie down a few inches and headed out the door. He just wanted a single night, not to be single.

Why did he have to fall in love with a convict? He asked himself as he shredded the tires along the pavement.

His next door neighbor, the elderly lady that wore the same nightgown since God knows when, stared at him shaking her head as he entered his flat. Charles smiled and waved at her in a friendly gesture, but this lady must've thought

_Never find himself a nice lady… _

Charles shrugged it off as he went inside.

He made it back to his flat just in time for the lame game-shows to start. His vest was placed over a coat rack, while his belt was over a chair. He leaned in towards the fridge and pulled out a microwave dinner.

He never made it to the microwave…

A hand clapped over his mouth and his screams were muted.

Charles was an officer of the law; this fucker had another thing coming.

He slammed down his heel and faced his attacker.

"Erik?" Charles stared in awe.

Erik slammed him against the wall and kissed him ferociously. Charles was smiling and crying at the same time as Erik lifted him and took him to the couch. Pillows were violently knocked away by Erik's hand. Charles was thrown to the cushions and Erik was on him. Charles was surprised to find his own cock straight as a rod once Erik tore his black trouser pants open.

He blushed.

Charles whimpered as Erik's mouth wasted no time, preparing him.

"Oh Erik ERIK!" Charles screamed. He could say anything he wanted. Do anything he wanted, but nothing mattered as Erik's knees pushed up the rug in front of the couch. Charles' hair was matted to his forehead and tossed his head back as Erik's mouth went lower.

Teeth and tongue made Charles beg for more. He could feel his legs quaking beneath Erik's touch. Charles could feel Erik's cock bob up against his thigh and he whimpered and leaned against it, causing Erik to gasp and bite gently on Charles' cock.

Charles moaned and yanked lightly on Erik's hair. Erik knew he wanted it so he thrust him into the couch. Charles cooed in delight as Erik lined himself up.

"No!" Erik stopped short and got up.

"WHAT?" Charles shouted and panted at the same time.

**Erik POV**

Erik said nothing as he rifled through one of Charles' drawers, probably knowing that he didn't have any lubricant since he was a virgin the first time he'd met Charles.

Lotion would do. He shook the bottle until half went spilling over Charles' stomach. He grinned madly as Charles gasped at the sudden sensation. Erik coated his hands with it and pushed the nozzle of the bottle inside Charles.

"Oh God Erik, what have you done to me?" He moaned as Erik squeezed the bottle.

"Ahhh!" Charles gasped louder. Erik's finger went in and out of Charles with speeds that left the man beneath him tongue-tied.

"Yes Charles, fuck my hands." Erik commanded and forced both hands upward, causing Charles to buck against them.

"I'm so close… Ahh Erik!" Charles gasped. Erik could see white pearl drops coming down his shaft. Erik lifted him in seconds and planted himself inside.

Charles came hard.

"ERIK!" Charles moaned, "ERIK ERIK ERIK!" He cried out. Erik was pounding him into the couch backboard, clenching it with both fists.

Erik growled as he came inside Charles.

"Oh… mmm…" Charles murmured against Erik's chest.

Erik laughed as Charles already started to drift off against him. Erik could feel the strong pulse banded around his cock as he gently pulled out in one swift well-lubricated movement.

Erik picked up Charles and carried him off to bed. His arms wrapped around Charles' little frame and slept soundly.

**Thanks for reading guys; there definitely will be consequences both Erik and Logan's actions! XD Reviews are marshmallows in my hot chocolate! :D**

**If any of you are curious about a playlist for this story here's an idea of what I listen to when I write this…**

**Abertura: American Horror Story**

**Lady Gaga: Judas, Teeth, Bad Romance, Born This Way, Edge of Glory**

**Muse: Blackout, Uprising, Apocalypse Please**

**Mumford and Sons: The Cave, Little Lion Man**

**Maroon Five: Moves Like Jagger**

**Adele: Rolling In the Deep, Rumor Has It, Someone Like You, Set Fire To The Rain, Hiding My Heart Away**

**The Lonely Island: Like a Boss**

**Angelzoom: Turn the Sky**

**Kleerup ft. Lykke Li**

**Benny B.: Satisfaction**

**Amy Winehouse: You know that I'm No God**

**Culture Club: Less Than Perfect (Hee… where the title came from)**

**ACDC: You Shook Me All Night Long, TNT, Highway to Hell, Dirty Deeds**

**Emii: Just Like Ma ma ma magic…**

**Now, most of these songs have a Cherik companion save for ACDC, Culture Club, Winehouse and a few others, but a great portion of them have an Erik/Charles vid to go with them. Honestly if you haven't seen the Cherik vid with Adam Lambert's song "Fever" You haven't seen anything! XD**

**Oh and these songs are very vulgar, but "Supertight" actually has a Cherik vid to go with it…**

**J and Q: Pound me in the buttox, **

**Jackie Q ft. Aldous Snow: Supertight**

**J and Q: Ring 'Round**

**Yeah those last three songs totally remind me of my jailbait Erik!**


End file.
